I Deal Scenario
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: Jung Yunho, namja berusia 27 tahun terpaksa harus mencari orang yang bersedia berpura-pura menjadi Istrinya. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada Kim Jaejoong, namja berusia 20 tahun yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk melengkapi koleksi pribadi-nya (boneka gajah, pakaian mahal, aksesoris brand terkenal)YunJae! Chapter 9 UP! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Deal Scenario**

**Rating : M**

**Chapter : 1 **

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, M-Preg! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**I Deal Scenario**

**Now Playing : TVXQ!-Nobody Knows**

**.**

**.**

Namja bermata musang yang bernama Jung Yunho itu kini tengah menatap malas wanita paruh baya yang notabene adalah umma-nya sendiri dihadapannya. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu rapat yang akan dilakukannya harus ditunda dulu karna kedatangan umma-nya ini.

"Kenapa umma datang kesini?"

Mrs. Jung menyeruput teh hijaunya, kemudian ia tersenyum manis kearah anak kesayangannya itu, "Kau berjanji akan mengenalkan calon istrimu hari ini kan, sayang?"

Yunho melebarkan matanya, sedetik kemudian ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Memangnya aku pernah bilang begitu?"

Mrs. Jung memicingkan matanya, "Jangan bilang kau berbohong lagi, Yun."

Terdengar nada tawa sumbang dari Yunho, "Umma bicara apa, sih?"

Mrs. Jung menggebrak meja di depannya, "Dari sebulan yang lalu kau selalu bilang akan segera mengenalkan calon istrimu pada umma. Mana orangnya, ppabo!?" Mrs. Jung kemudian beranjak mendekati Yunho, detik berikutnya wanita cantik itu menjewer telinga Yunho, "Kau terus membohongi umma-mu, anak nakal!"

"Appo umma! Appo~" ringis Yunho sambil berusaha melepas jeweran umma-nya.

Mrs. Jung melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Yunho, "Kau harus menikah, Yun. Umurmu itu sudah tidak muda lagi." katanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Yunho mengelus-elus telinga yang memerah, "Aku belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok umma."

"Umma tidak mau tau! Kalau dalam minggu ini kau tidak menemukan pasanganmu, umma akan menikahkanmu dengan Ahra!" teriak Mrs. Jung kesal, sedetik kemudian wanita paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mencerna ucapannya.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras, Yunho baru tersadar dan mengerti dengan kalimat diucapkan umma-nya tadi. Oh _Shit_! Ia diancam sekarang! Menikah dengan Ahra? Oh tidak terimakasih. Yunho lebih memilih bunuh diri dengan cara terjun bebas dari lantai teratas gedung perusahaan-nya dari pada harus menikah dengan Ahra.

Namja tampan itu kemudian merogoh sakunya, beberapa detik kemudian ia terlihat sedang mendial sebuah nomor, "Yoochun-ah, kau harus membantuku!"

Namja cantik dengan rambut menyerupai apel itu tengah mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Ia terus menggulingkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri di atas tempat tidur sambil melihat buku tabungan ditangannya.

"Kenapa saldo-nya sedikit sekali?" rengeknya ketika mendapati saldo tabungannya tinggal sangat amat sedikit. Sedetik kemudian namja bermata doe itu lemparkan buku tabungannya asal.

Namja cantik itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur, kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke ruangan tepat disebelah kamar mandinya. Tempat itu penuh dengan bermaca-macam baju, aksesoris, serta berbagai macam boneka gajah dari ukuran kecil sampai ukuran yang besar.

Namja cantik itu menggembungkan pipinya ketika mendapati lemari pakaiannya kosong, "Sebentar lagi kau tidak akan kosong lagi sayang. Aku akan membeli pakaian-pakaian model terbaru. Aku janji." katanya sambil mengelus-elus lemari itu dengan sayang. Astaga! Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Hyuung!"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti lumba-lumba menginterupsi kegiatan namja cantik itu, sedetik kemudian namja cantik itu membalikkan badannya, "Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Kim Junsu!"

"Kalau aku tidak berteriak, kau pasti masih asyik dengan semua koleksimu itu, Kim Jaejoong!"

Namja cantik yang akhirnya kita ketahui sebagai Kim Jaejoong tadi berdecak sebal, "Mereka sudah seperti bagian dari hidupku, Su~"

Junsu memutar bolamatanya bosan melihat tingkah hyuung-nya yang sudah seperti orang gila. Lihatlah, namja cantik itu kini tengah mengusap-usap boneka gajahnya, sesekali ia bertanya, "Apa kau lapar, sayang?", setelah bertanya itu Jaejoong beralih ke lemari koleksinya yang berisi penyimpanan pakaian bermerk mahal miliknya. Jemari lentiknya sibuk memilih, dan sedetik kemudian pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah kaos v-neck tipis berwarna _orange_. Ia kemudian melepas kaos yang ada ditubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan kaos v-neck _orange_ tadi. Junsu semakin iritasi ketika melihat Jaejoong melangkah berputar-putar seperti balerina menuju cermin besar yang ada diujung ruangan.

"_Gorgeous as always._" Junsu menepuk keningnya saat Jaejoong melantunkan kalimat tadi.

"Hyuung, bisakah kau kembali normal?"

Jaejoong mendelik, dengan cepat ia berbalik kearah Junsu, "Apa kau menganggapku tidak normal selama ini, Su?"

"Kau memang terlihat tidak normal jika kebiasaan jelekmu itu kambuh."

"Kebiasaan jelek apa? Aku hanya membelanjakan uang-ku untuk melengkapi koleksiku."

"Uang-ku kepalamu gundul! Kau belum bekerja, hyuung! Semua uang yang kau habiskan untuk belanja itu uang appa dan umma!"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, "Kalau begitu carikan aku pekerjaan!"

Junsu membuang nafasnya, "Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan menolak jika aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan untukmu, arraseo?" Jaejoong hanya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kearah Junsu. Tanda ia menyetujui ucapan Junsu.

Junsu kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah memeluk boneka gajah kesayangannya. Sedetik kemudian namja imut itu menekan beberapa nomor di handphone-nya, "Chunnie, kita harus bertemu."

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu, Junsu sudah sampai di W Restaurant. Ia kemudian segera memasuki restaurant. Namja imut itu mengedarkan pandangannya, ia tersenyum lebar saat mendapati namja berpipi chubby yang sedang melambaikan tangannya seolah memberi intruksi kepada Junsu untuk menuju ketempatnya.

"Kau sudah lama?" tanya Junsu yang sekarang sudah duduk diseberang namja berpipi chubby tadi.

Yoochun –namja berpipi chubby tadi- menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku baru sampai."

Junsu mengangguk mengerti, "Kau bisa membantuku, Chunnie?"

Yoochun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Mwo?"

"Bisakah kau mencarikan pekerjaan untuk Jaejoong hyuung?"

Yoochun masih mengerutkan keningnya, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai, "Pekerjaan apapun tak masalah, kan?"

Junsu mengangguk cepat, "Ya, terserah kau sajalah."

Yoochun berdehem pelan, "Kau tahu Jung Yunho?"

"Ya, dia direktur di perusahaan tempat kau bekerja, kan?"

Yoochun mengangguk, kemudian ia mencondongkan badannya kearah Junsu, "Dia menyuruhku untuk mencarikan orang yang bersedia berpura-pura untuk menjadi pasangannya."

Junsu melebarkan matanya, "Jadi maksudmu…"

Yoochun menyeringai, "Jaejoong hyuung bisa diandalakan, kan?"

Junsu menggigit bibirnya, "Kau tau persis Jaejoong hyuung seperti apa, Chunnie. Aku takut dia akan menghabiskan uang Yunho hyuung."

Yoochun mengecup kilat bibir Junsu yang ada dihadapannya, "Kita serahkan saja pada Yunho hyuung. Kau tenang saja, Su-ie. Sekarang kau suruh Jaejoong hyuung kesini sekarang. Aku juga akan menyuruh Yunho hyuung kemari."

Junsu menghela nafasnya. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba, pikirnya begitu. Namja imut itu kemudian mengirimkan pesan kepada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meraih I-phone black-nya di atas tempat tidur saat benda itu berbunyi. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati ada satu pesan dari Junsu.

To : Jaejoong hyuung

From : My Lovely Susu

Subject : W Restaurant

Datang ke W Restaurant sekarang, hyuung. Ini tentang pekerjaanmu.

Kau harus berpenampilan cantik hari ini, arraseo?

Jangan lama!

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya saat membaca kata 'cantik' pada pesan itu, "Aku ini tampan!" gerutunya kesal.

Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya –memeriksa file- saat merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Namja tampan itu kemudian mengambil handphone-nya. Alisnya bertaut ketika ia mendapati Yoochun mengiriminya pesan. Dengan cepat ia membaca pesan dari Yoochun itu.

To : Yunho hyuung

From : Yoochun

Subject : W Restaurant

Datang ke W Restaurant sekarang, hyuung. Ini tentang permintaanmu tadi.

Jangan mempermalukanku dengan tampilanmu yang berantakan, hyuung!

Rapikan penampilanmu, Jung tampan!

Yunho mendengus pelan, "Bukankah aku selalu tampan, eh?" Namja bermata musang itu kemudian segera meraih jas armaniya, sedetik kemudian jas armani itu sudah melekat di tubuh tegapnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian mengambil kuci mobilnya dan melenggang keluar ruangannya.

.

.

.

Yunho menghentikan laju mobilnya di pelataran parkir W Restaurant. Namja bermata musang itu kemudian membetulkan letak dasinya yang berantakan.

"Jung Yunho memang selalu tampan, kan?" Namja bermarga Jung itu kemudian turun dari Audy hitamnya dan berjalan masuk ke W Restaurant. Mata musangnya mendapati Yoochun sedang duduk di pojok ruangan sedang berbincang dengan dua orang namja. Yunho mngerutkan keningnya karna posisi duduk dua namja itu membelakanginya, sehingga ia tidak mengetahui siapa dua orang namja itu. Tak ingin membuat Yoochun menunggu lama, Yunho langsung melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Yo! Hyuung~" sapa Yoochun saat Yunho kini sudah berada di hadapannya. "Silahkan duduk, hyuung."

Yunho segera mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Yoochun. Mata musangnya sekarang tengah memperhatikan namja cantik yang ada di depannya.

Rambut, oke.

Kulit, oke.

Mata, oke.

Bibir, oke.

Hidung, oke.

Dada, oke.

Bentuk tubuh, oke.

'Aaish! Perfect! Apa dia yang akan berpura-pura jadi pasanganku? '

Yoochun berdehem pelan, "Aku ada urusan sebentar, hyuung. Aku sudah memberitahu garis besarnya pada Jaejoong hyuung. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan lebih detail, otte?"

Yunho mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

"Aku juga akan pergi." kata Junsu sambil berdiri, "Aku titip hyuungku padamu ya, Yunho hyuung. Ah, Kim Junsu imnida." ucap Junsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Yunho menyambut uluran tangan Junsu, "Jung Yunho imnida."

Junsu kemudian melepas jabatan tangannya, "Kalau begitu aku pamit, Yunho hyuung." Namja imut itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong, kemudian ia menepuk pundak Jaejoong pelan dan berlalu dari sana, "Semoga berhasil, hyuung." Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jadi siapa namamu, cantik?"

Jaejoong mendelik mendengar kata 'cantik' yang ditujukan Yunho padanya, "Aku tidak cantik! Aku tampan, ppabo!"

Yunho tertawa pelan saat melihat Jaejoong yang marah dan mempoutkan bibirnya, "Oke. Oke. Jadi siapa namamu, namja tampan?"

"Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku Jung Yunho."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu." ketus Jaejoong, "Jadi kau mau aku berpura-pura menjadi pasanganmu?" tanya Jaejoong _to the point_.

Yunho mengangguk, "Kau mau, kan?"

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya kearah Yunho, "Kau mau membayarku berapa, Jung?"

"Berapapun akan kubayar."

Jaejoong menyeringai, 'Hanya berpura-pura menjadi pasangannya, kan? Tak masalah. Aku akan mengeruk uang-nya. Dengan begitu aku bisa melengkapi koleksi-ku dirumah. Hahahhahhah~'

"Baiklah. Aku mau."

Sudut bibir Yunho terangkat membentuk seringaian iblis, 'Kau akan menyesal, Kim Jaejoong. Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu.'

Yunho tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, kita kerumahku sekarang. Kau bawa mobil?"

"Aniya. Aku tadi diantar umma kesini."

"Baiklah. Naik mobilku saja. Kkaja!"

Audy hitam itu berhenti di pekarangan rumah keluarga Jung. Yunho dan Jaejoong kemudian turun dari mobil. Bibir cherry Jaejoong membentuk huruf 'o' melihat betapa luas dan megahnya kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Boojae, kalau kau lamban nanti kau kutinggal." kata Yunho sambil tetap berjalan di depan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Siapa yang dia panggil 'Boojae'? iiissh!" gerutu Jaejoong sebal.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini tengah berada di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Jung. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya mencari dimana ummanya berada.

"Kau mau minum apa, Boo?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah. Duduklah dulu. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Yunho. Namja cantik itu berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju miniatur-miniatur yang terdapat di atas meja kaca. Matanya berbinar saat ia mendapati miniatur gajah kecil berwarna merah disana. Baru saja ia mau menyentuh miniatur itu, tetapi ia urungkan ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara dari arah tangga.

"Siapa itu?"

Jaejoong berbalik menghadap wanita paruh baya yang tengah mendekati dirinya, "Kim Jaejoong imnida." katanya sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jaejoong? Kau teman Yunho?"

"Nde. Aku te-"

"Dia calon istriku, umma." Intrupsi Yunho dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat dua gelas _orange juice_.

Mata Mrs. Jung berbinar, kemudian wanita paruh baya itu memeluk Jaejoong erat, "Aigo~ Calon menantuku cantik sekali, eoh?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku, namja cantik itu hanya bisa memberi deathglare pada Yunho yang kini tengah menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jaejoong.

"Ehm… Ahjumma, bisakah aku berbicara dengan Yunho sebentar?"

Mrs. Jung melepaskan pelukannya, "Kalian ingin membicarakan apa? Tanggal pernikahan?"

Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya, "Aniyo, ahjumma."

Mrs. Jung menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur.

Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Yunho, "Kita perlu bicara."

"Silahkan bicara."

"Tidak disini, ppabo!"

Yunho meletakkan _orange juice_-nya dimeja, "Baiklah, kita ke kamarku saja." Kedua namja itu kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamar Yunho.

"Masuklah." kata Yunho saat mereka sudah berada di depan kamar Yunho.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar Yunho, tanpa ia sadari Yunho sedari tadi tidak berhenti menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau bilang aku 'calon istrimu', eoh?" kesal Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bukankah aku memintamu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasanganku, eh?"

Jaejoong mundur teratur ke belakang saat Yunho mulai melangkah maju kearahnya, "Yoochun mengatakan kau memintaku untuk menjadi pasanganmu saat kencan buta hari minggu nanti!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu padanya."

"Jadi dia membohongiku?"

"Mungkin. Yang jelas, aku memintanya untuk mencarikan orang yang bersedia berpura-pura menjadi calon istriku."

Jaejoong semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau! Kau cari orang lain saja!"

"Kau sudah menyetujuinya, Boojae."

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat ia merasakan kakinya membentur tempat tidur Yunho yang berada di belakangnya, "Tapi aku ti- gyaah!"

Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang kini tengah terbaring –karna ulahnya- di atas tempat tidurnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian menumpukan kedua tangannya tepat disebelah kepala Jaejoong, "Sayang sekali, kau tidak bisa membatalkannya, Boo."

"Brengsek! Aku tidak ma- mmpphh!"

-To Be Continued-

Review 10 biji saya lanjutin, ne?

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I Deal Scenario**

**Rating : M**

**Chapter : 2**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, M-Preg! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**I Deal Scenario**

**Now Playing : DBSK - MIROTIC**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membelalakkan mata doe-nya saat Yunho tiba-tiba melumat bibir cherry-nya. Sedetik kemudian mata doe-nya ia tutup berusaha merapatkan bibirnya untuk tidak membalas lumatan Yunho. Dirinya ingin memberontak, tetapi kedua tangannya kini tengah di cengkram kuat oleh Yunho.

"Aangh!" pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Detik berikutnya ia merasakan benda lembut dan basah yang memasuki rongga mulutnya. Lidah Yunho.

Niat hati ingin mengeluarkan lidah Yunho dari mulutnya, tapi sekarang ia malah bertarung lidah dengan Yunho. Saliva yang menetes ke dagunya tak ia hiraukan. Bahkan ia tak ingat kapan tangannya melingkar di leher Yunho. Kalau saja ia dalam keadaan sadar, dirinya akan dengan senang hati memberikan tinju terbaiknya di pipi Yunho.

"Uuunngh… Yunnie~" desahnya saat tangan Yunho yang entah kapan sudah masuk kedalam kaos v-necknya dan mengelus-elus nipple pink-nya.

Merasa Jaejoong sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, Yunho menghentikan perang lidahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia melepas kaos v-neck Jaejoong denga sekali sentak dan melemparnya asal. Namja bermata musang itu menyeringai melihat badan putih mulus dibawahnya terbaring tidak berdaya. Sadar atau tidak, ia menjilat lidahnya sendiri dengan seduktif ketika melihat dada Jaejoong yang sedikit berisi seperti yeoja dengan nipples pink-nya yang tengah menegang. Iiiss! Kenapa Jaejoong cepat sekali terangsang!?

"Aaah... Aaauh! Brengsek!" pekik Jaejoong lantang ketika Yunho menjilat dan menghisap kuat nipples-nya seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan air susu. Tangan Yunho kini tengah meraba-raba tonjolan di selangkangan Jaejoong – yang masih tertutup skinny jeans- yang mulai mengeras.

"Sssshh… uuhhh…" desis Jaejoong kenikmatan. Tangannya terasa gatal ingin memukul namja brengsek yang tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya itu, tetapi kenapa yang ia lakukan sekarang malah menekan kepala Yunho seolah ingin meminta menghisap nipple-nya lebih kuat? _Oh Shit_!

Yunho menyeringai saat ia merasa Jaejoong sudah mulai menikmati sentuhannya. Sebuah pemikiran jahil tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya. Sedetik kemudian ia menghentikan semua sentuhannya pada kulit jaejoong dan lihat? Jaejoong merespon dengan desahan kecewa yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya yang membengkak.

"Eenghh~" desahnya sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya erotis. Seperti tidak tahu malu menginginkan tubuhnya kembali disentuh lagi oleh namja bermata musang yang kini tengah menyeringai itu.

"Wajahmu itu seperti orang mesum yang ingin bercinta, Boojae."

Jaejoong melotot kearah Yunho kemudian mencebilkan bibirnya, "Aku tidak seperti itu, brengsek!"

Yunho terkekeh pelan, kemudian ia memilin nipple pink Jaejoong dengan kasar sehingga terdengar pekikan "Aaangh!" dari mulut Jaejoong.

"_See_? Tubuhmu merespon dengan baik setiap aku menyentuhmu."

Jaejoong baru saja akan bangkit dan melayangkan tinju-nya kepada Yunho, tetapi Yunho sudah lebih dulu mendorongnya dan bibir bentuk hatinya itu kini sudah menempel di leher jenjang Jaejoong.

"Aaaah~" pekik Jaejoong sambil mencengkram kemeja Yunho ketika namja bermata musang itu menghisap kuat lehernya.

Yunho menyeringai melihat maha karya merah menyala-nya di leher Jaejoong, "Kau milikku, Boo." katanya sambil mengusap-usap kissmark yang dibuatnya.

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya, sedetik kemudian ia mendorong kuat dada Yunho dan berlari menuju pintu setelah memakai bajunya.

BLAAM!

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup dengan keras pertanda Jaejoong sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Namja bermata musang itu tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku bisa gila karna kau, Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil berjalan menuruni tangga. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi tentang kejadian tadi. Aaish! Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karna tubuhnya sangat menikmati sentuhan Yunho tadi.

"Jaejoongie~"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati Mrs. Jung kini tengah menghampirinya dengan setoples biscuit di tangannnya. Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum kearah Mrs. Jung, "Ye, ahjumma?"

Mrs. Jung menghentikan langkahnya di depan Jaejoong, kemudian wanita paruh baya itu mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong.

"Aww! Appo~" ringis Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepas cubitan Mrs. Jung.

"Jangan panggil ahjumma lagi, panggil aku umma. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi menantuku, Joongie sayang~" kata Mrs. Jung sambil melepaskan cubitannya,

'Menantu? _Oh God_! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan namja mesum itu!'

"Nah, coba kau makan biscuit ini. Umma membuatnya sendiri." sambung Mrs. Jung sambil menyodorkan biscuit kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, kemudian ia mencicipi biscuit yang diberikan Mrs. Jung.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Mrs. Jung menatap Jaejoong khawatir, kemudian tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong, "Gwaechana, Joongie?" Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

'Rasanya pahit! Tidak enak!' batin Jaejoong.

"Ah rasanya enak sekali, ahjum-ah- maksudku umma."

Mata Mrs. Jung berbinar mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, "Kau tidak berbohong kan, Joongie?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku, "E-eh… Tentu sa-"

"Dia pasti berbohong, Umma."

Jaejoong dan Mrs. Jung menoleh kearah tangga dan mendapati Yunho tengah mendekati mereka.

"Kau bicara apa, Yun?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Umma sama sekali tidak bisa memasak atau membuat biscuit seperti itu. Kalaupun bisa, pasti hasilnya tidak enak."

Mrs. Jung mendelik kesal, "Yya! Kau jangan bilang begitu di depan Joongie! Kau ini!"

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihat Mrs. Jung memukul Yunho, 'Pantas rasanya aneh.' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Appo! Umma~ " rengek Yunho sambil menyilangkan tangannya berusaha untuk menghindari pukulan ummanya.

"Huh! Kau membuat umma malu di depan calon istrimu, Yun!"

"Makanya umma belajar dengan Joongie. Masakan-nya enak sekali, umma."

Jaejoong bergidik, sedetik kemudian ia melotot kearah Yunho. Rasanya ia tidak pernah mengatakan pada Yunho kalau ia mahir dalam bidang memasak. Tetapi mengapa namja bermata musang itu bisa mengetahuinya?

"Jinja? Ah~ Anakku memang tidak salah memilih istri. Sebaiknya kalian segera menikah saja. Umma sudah tidak sabar ingin punya cucu."

Jaejoong menatap horror kearah Yunho, sedangkan objek yang dimaksud malah menjulurkan lidahnya.

_'Dia memang sengaja memujiku di depan ahjumma Jung agar aku cepat menjadi istrinya! Shit!'_

"Minggu depan kami akan menikah, umma."

"MWO?!"

Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong, "Bukankah tadi kita sudah menetapkannya, Boo?"

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya kearah Yunho, tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan –aku-akan-membunuhmu-Jung!

"Aigoo~ Lebih cepat lebih baik, Yunho-ah." kata Mrs. Jung senang. Sedetik kemudian Mrs. Jung menatap horror kearah Jaejoong. Ah tepatnya leher Jaejoong yang terdapat bercak merah. Detik berikutnya Mrs. Jung menyeringai, "Kalian tadi melakukan sesuatu, eoh?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya, sedetik kemudian ia membelalakkan mata doe-nya dan segera menutupi bekas kissmark di lehernya, "A-aniyo! Umma salah paham."

Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Jaejoong sekilas, "Salah paham pun tak masalah."

_'Oh God! Kill me now!'_

-To Be Continued-

Annyeong ^^

terima kasih banyak untuk review, fav, dan foll yang teman-teman berikan

maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu, tetapi saya tetap membacanya kok :)

mian ya, chap 2-nya pendek u,u

Dan satu lagi, saya cewek. Saya lebih suka dipanggil 'bebeb' atau 'Hye-chan' atau 'Tie-chan' yang mana saja

Jadi jangan panggil author lagi yey hehe :D

**Thanks to :**

**|missjelek|Minyuuu|cindyshim07|Violet2709|adindapranatha|zhe|runashine88|Tutup Botol|Izca RizcacassieYJ|Ryeosomnia|kawaii uchiha|tiara2112|YunHolic|anara17|dhiniekim|RedsXiah|miszshanty05|kyu7|YuyaLoveSungmin|Lee Kibum|Kyoarashi57|Jihee46|Jaejung Love|astutiimoet|meirah.1111|vampireyunjae|abilhikmah|Choi Hyun Gi|KimYcha Kyuu|Chris1004|SHY Fukuru|Milky Andromeda|Lady Ze|magnaeris|dhian930715ELF|Nila Arieswari|RimmieJae16|  
**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: I Deal Scenario**

**Rating : M**

**Chapter : 3**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, M-Preg! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**Bebeb saranin bacanya abis buka puasa ya /wink/**

**.**

**I Deal Scenario**

**Now Playing : Tohoshinki-Choosey Lover**

**.**

**.**

Namja imut yang sering kita panggil Junsu itu kini tengah sibuk melayani tamu-tamunya di Purple Line Restaurant. Sesekali ia tersenyum ramah kepada para tamu yang memesan makanan dan ia akan mencatat pesanan itu di note kecil yang dipegangnya. Ah sudahkah saya memberitahu jika keluarga Kim mempunyai sebuah restaurant sederhana yang diberi nama Purple Line Restaurant? Nah, sekarang saya akan memperjelas semuanya.

Purple Line Restaurant adalah sebuah restaurant sederhana yang menyediakan masakan Korea pada umumnya. Dekorasi ruangannya serba ungu sesuai dengan nama restaurant-nya. Purple Line restaurant sangan ramai pada saat jam makan siang seperti saat ini. Karna disini hanya memakai sedikit jasa pegawai, terkadang Mrs. Kim akan menyuruh Junsu jika namja imut itu senggang untuk membantunya karna pengunjung yang sangat banyak. Biar bagaimanapun Junsu juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan-nya sebagai guru les Matematika. Hei bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga membantu usaha keluarganya, karna namja cantik itu memang ahli dalam bidang memasak ia akan dengan senang hati membantu umma-nya, tetapi ia akan meminta imbalan atas semua bantuannya. Ya, kalian tahu siapa Jaejoong bukan? Daripada menyuruh Jaejoong membantunya, Mrs. Kim lebih baik mengerjakan semua perkerjaannya sendirian.

Oke kita kembali ke namja berpantat montok yang kini tengah meraba saku celana-nya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengeluarkan handpone-nya, dahinya mengernyit ketika mendapat pesan dari seseorang.

To : My Lovely Susu

From : Jaejoong hyuung

Subject : Damn you!

Brengsek! Kau dan Yoochun menipuku, Su!

Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?

Aku tidak mau menikah dengan namja mesum itu!

Junsu tertawa nista setelah membaca pesan dari Jaejoong. Oh My~ Untuk kali ini sepertinya Jaejoong berpikir waras ketika ia dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Hallo~ Kim Jaejoong itu shopaholic! Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk berbelanja dan melengkapi koleksi-nya. Bahkan pernah waktu itu Jaejoong nekat mengurung diri selama seminggu karna Mrs. Kim menyita rekening serta mobilnya. Tetapi sekarang ia tidak mau menikah –maaf maksud saya hanya pura-pura menikah- dengan seorang Jung Yunho yang notabene adalah pewaris tunggal Jung Corporation? Jika ia pura-pura menikah dengan Yunho, ia bias memanfaatkan uangnya, bukan?

Junsu tersenyum, kemudian ia terlihat mengetik pesan balasan untuk Jaejoong. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan-nya.

**.**

**.**

Namja bermata doe itu kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam mobil Yunho. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia dipaksa untuk pulang bersama namja bermata musang itu. Bahkan Mrs. Jung juga ikut memaksa dirinya. Urgh! Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak tega jika wanita paruh baya itu sudah membujuknya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya saat ia merasa I-phone black di saku celana-nya bergetar. Dengan sigap ia mengambil handphoe-nya dan mata doe-nya mendapati ada satu pesan dari Junsu disana.

To : Jaejoong hyuung

From : My Lovely Susu

Subject : Good Luck!

Aku menipu-mu atau tidak, yang penting aku sudah memberimu pekerjaan.

Kau hanya berpura-pura menjadi pasangannya, ingat?

Kau tidak menanyakan apapun, dan tidak keberatan.

Semuanya terserah padamu.

Good Luck, hyuung!

Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati setelah membaca pesan dari adik-nya itu. Iiish! Ini keterlaluan! Bagaimana bisa ia berpura-pura menjadi pasangan namja bermata musang di sebelahnya itu? Hei! Berpura-pura menjadi pasangan yang dimaksud dalam hal ini adalah berpura-pura menjadi istri. _Oh Shit_! Memangnya dirinya itu perempuan sehingga ia yang harus berada di posisi seorang istri? Tambahan pula, berarti akan ada pernikahan di antara mereka berdua, kan? Meskipun pura-pura tetap saja mereka akan mengucapkan sumpah setia mereka di altar. Mereka akan hidup berdua di rumah yang sama dan juga tidur di satu tempat tidur yang sama dan melakukan 'sesuatu' yang sudah menjadi tradisi pengantin yang baru menikah.

WHAT!?

Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan, Kim Jaejoong!?

Melakukan 'sesuatu' yang sudah menjadi tradisi pengantin yang baru menikah?

BLUSSH!

Wajah Jaejoong kini sudah memerah sempurna karna pikiran-pikiran kotor-nya. Iish! Ia jadi `teringat kejadian di kamar Yunho tadi. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa tubuhnya sangat menginginkan sentuhan Yunho. Kalau saja ia tadi tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, mungkin Yunho sudah membobol hole-nya dengan keras. Ah, dirinya jadi ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya junior Yunho masuk dan menyentak hole-nya dengan keras!

Tunggu dulu!

"ANDWAE!"

_CKIIIIT!_

Yunho mengerem mobilnya ketika telinganya hampir tuli karena mendengar teriakan dahsyat Jaejoong, "Kau ini kenapa?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian namja cantik itu menoleh kearah Yunho sambil menunjuk tepat di depan hidung mancung namja bermata musang itu, "Kau harus membayar semuanya!"

"Mwo?" Yunho memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung dengan kalimat yang Jaejoong katakan.

"Kau sudah menodai tubuhku yang indah!"

Yunho mendengus pelan, kemudian ia kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, "Apa kau selalu meminta bayaran seperti ini kepada laki-laki lain?"

Jaejoong merengut kesal sambil menyilangkan tangannya sebatas dada, "Aku tidak murahan seperti itu, brengsek! Aku hanya pernah berciuman dan tidak melakukan hal-hal melebihi itu!"

"Itu berarti aku orang pertama yang melakukan 'hal-hal melebihi itu' padamu?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya, "Karna itu kau harus membayarnya, breng-"

"Jangan mengumpat lagi. Kau hanya boleh melakukan itu jika sedang bercinta denganku, Boojae." kata Yunho datar sambil tetap fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

Jaejoong memberikan deathglare-nya pada Yunho, sedetik kemudian ia melayangkan tinju-nya kearah Yunho tapi dengan cepat Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau terlihat lebih sexy ketika mengumpat seperti itu, Boo." ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai kearah Jaejoong yang kini parasnya sudah merah padam.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tangannya, "Terserah kau! Yang penting kau harus membayarnya, Jung!"

Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah. Kau mau aku membayarnya bagaimana sekarang?"

"Aku ingin belanja."

**.**

**.**

Yunho melihat arloji ber-merk mahalnya yang menujukkan pukul delapan malam. Itu artinya sudah empat jam Yunho menemani Jaejoong berbelanja hari ini. Namja bermata musang itu menghembuskan nafasnya ketika melihat kantong belanja –yang tidak terhitung- yang berada di tangannya. Oh My~ Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menghabiskan uangnya! Semua barang yang dibeli Jaejoong adalah barang-barang ber-merk terkenal dan itu sudah jelas mahal!

"Hei, ppabo!"

Lamunan Yunho terhenti ketika Jaejoong menepuk pundaknya, "Aku punya nama, Boo."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Dari tadi aku memanggil namamu, tapi kau tidak dengar. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku memanggilmu 'ppabo'."

Yunho membuang nafasnya, "Lalu sekarang apa? Ayo kita pulang."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir plum-nya, "Aku masih ingin belanja~"

Yunho menelan ludahnya ketika mata musangnya terfokus pada bibir cherry Jaejoong yang begitu imut, sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniyo! Kau tidak lihat kantong belanjamu? Ini banyak sekali, Boo." kata Yunho sambil mengangkat kantong belanja yang dipegangnya dengan maksud memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa namja cantik itu sudah terlalu banyak membeli barang.

"Yunnie~" rengek Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik ujung pakaian Yunho dan tak lupa kitty eyes-nya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Oh _Shit_! Sekarang apa lagi? Merengek seperti anak kucing imut yang kelaparan, eoh? Aaish! Yunho sekarang benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan namja bermata doe ini. _Mood_ Jaejoong cepat sekali berubah-ubah.

"Yunnie~"

Yunho menghela nafasnya ketika Jaejoong kembali merengek, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk, "Arraseo."

Jaejoong beryes-yes ria melihat Yunho mengiyakan permintaan-nya. Namja cantik itu kemudian menarik tangan Yunho memasuki sebuah toko boneka. Mata doe-nya melihat boneka gajah berukuran sedang di sudut toko. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu Jaejoong langsung menarik Yunho ke sana.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat ada dua boneka gajah disana. Satu berwarna abu-abu dan satunya lagi berwarna hijau. namja cantik itu kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Yun, menurutmu aku harus membeli yang mana? Gajah abu-abu atau gajah hijau?"

"Kau mau membeli boneka itu untuk siapa?"

"Tentu saja untukku."

Yunho menganga melihat Jaejoong. Memangnya umur Jaejoong itu berapa? Namja cantik itu sudah tidak muda lagi! Kenapa dia membeli boneka? Yunho jadi bingung dengan kepribadian Jaejoong.

"Yun! Yang mana?" desak Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, sedetik kemudian ia tidak sengaja melihat boneka hello kitty berukuran sedang di samping Jaejoong, jika dilihat-lihat Jaejoong itu seperti Hello Kitty. IMUT! "Yang itu saja." kata Yunho sambil menunjuk boneka Hello Kitty.

Jaejoong mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Yunho, mata doe-nya berbinar melihat ternyata boneka Hello Kitty yang di pilih oleh Yunho, "Imut sekali, Yun~" girangnya sambil memeluk boneka Hello Kitty itu gemas.

Yunho terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang lucu, "Kkaja! Kita beli yang itu."

"Ani!"

Yunho menautkan alisnya, "Wae?"

"Aku juga mau dua boneka gajah tadi."

Ckck. Poor Yunho~

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh menit yang lalu audi hitam Yunho sudah berhenti di pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim. Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil dan mengambil barang-barangnya tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu karna Yunho kini tengah mengunci otomatis mobilnya.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

Yunho membuang nafasnya, terlihat gura-guat lelah di keningnya, "Apa kau tidak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, "Eh?"

Yunho menepuk dahinya, "Maksudku kau tidak ingin mengatakan 'terima kasih' atau semacamnya padaku?"

Jaejoong mndengus pelan, "Shirreo! Kau tidak mengatakan 'terima kasih' padaku ketika kau menikmati tubuhku sebelumnya."

"Mwo?"

"Aaish! Sudahlah. Buka pintunya. Aku capek, Yun!"

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi, "Jangan main-main, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian namja cantik itu menekan dada Yunho menjauh darinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Yunho menyeringai, kemudian ia berdesis di telinga Jaejoong, "Kau harus berpura-pura menjadi istriku. Kau tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kita, kan?"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup, tetapi ia berusaha untuk menutupinya, "Aku sudah bilang tidak mau!"

Yunho menjilat cuping telinga Jaejoong sehingga namja cantik di hadapannya itu melenguh pelan, "Pikirkan keluargamu, Boo."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "M-mwo?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Akan kupastikan kau yang akan memaksaku nanti."

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang setelah mendengar kalimat yang lebih mengarah kepada sebuah ancaman untuk dirinya dan juga keluarganya. Mata doe-nya dapat melihat dengan jelas bibir Yunho terangkat membentuk seringai.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya kearah Yunho, "Keluargaku tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

Yunho mendengus pelan, sedetik kemudian Yunho menekan tombol otomatis untuk membuka pintu mobilnya yang terkunci, "Turunlah."

Jaejoong merengut kesal mendengar Yunho seolah mengusirnya, dengan sigap ia ambil kantong-kantong belanja-nya dan turun dari mobil tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepada Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dengan langkah kaki yang menghentak-hentak. Detik berikutnya namja bermata musang itu mengambil handphone-nya dan mendial sebuah nomor.

"Yoochun-ah, kau harus membantuku mendapatkannya."

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong meletakkan kantong belanja-nya di atas tempat tidurnya. Mata doe-nya membulat ketika ia mendapati kepala boneka Hello Kitty yang tadi dibelinya bersama Yunho keluar. Detik berikutnya, tangan Jaejoong terulur mengambil boneka imut itu dan memeluknya gemas.

"Hyuung~"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Junsu tengah berada di ambang pintu, "Wae, Su?"

Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong, "Kau sepertinya sangat menikmati pekerjaan barumu." kata Junsu sambil memeriksa kantong belanja Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku menolaknya."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan namja mesum itu, walaupun itu hanya pura-pura."

Junsu menggeram kesal, "Lalu dari mana kau dapatkan semua barang ini kalau kau menolak Yunho hyuung?"

"Semuanya dia yang belikan. Salahkan saja dia karna berani menyerangku duluan." Kata Jaejoong santai sambil terus memeluk Hello Kitty-nya.

Junsu menepuk keningnya, "Kau yakin, hyuung?" Jaejoong mengangguk, "Aku berani jamin Yunho hyuung tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah kau memakai uang-nya untuk barang-barang sebanyak ini."

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar perkataan Junsu. Ia jadi teringat ancaman Yunho tadi, "Aku tidak peduli." katanya datar. Padahal sebenarnya pikiran-pikiran negative sudah berseliweran di kepalanya. "Aku mau tidur, Su."

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya riang. Saat ini ia sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Ya, hari ini ia ingin membeli sepatu model terbaru yang dilihatnya di majalah kemarin. Jaejoong kemudian memasuki toko sepatu di depannya. Mata doe-nya melihat sebuah sepatu boots yang ia cari-cari. Dengan sigap ia berlari kecil kearah sepatu itu dan dengan cepat memakainya.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang, "Pas sekali~"

"Mian, tuan."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, ternyata yeoja penjaga toko ini yang memanggilnya, "Waeyo?"

Yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "S-sepatu itu sudah dipesan oleh orang lain tadi."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "Jinja?"

Yeoja itu terlihat mengangguk. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir imutnya, kemudian ia melepaskan sepatu itu dan beranjak keluar dari toko itu. Selanjutnya Jaejoong memasuki beberapa toko lain. Dan lagi-lagi sepatu yang diinginkan-nya telah dipesan oleh orang lain. _Shit_! Kenapa semua pegawai toko disini mengucapkan kalimat yang sama? Apa ia sekarang tengah dikerjai oleh kru _reality show_? Iish! Itu sangat tidak mungkin, kan?

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah kaki menghentak-hentak kesal. Iish! Baru kali ini ia pulang tanpa membawa barang belanjaan. Menyebalkan sekali!

Beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendapati Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim dan Junsu tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Jaejoong melihat arloji di tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Aneh sekali. Biasanya jam segini mereka masih sibuk di Restaurant, kan? Jaejoong membatin.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Jaejoong malah kembali bertanya pada Mrs. Kim.

"Restaurant tidak ada pengunjung hari ini." kata Junsu menjelaskan.

"Sama sekali?"

"Ya. Sama sekali."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak mungkin!"

_"Pikirkan keluargamu, Boo."_

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Yunho terlintas di benaknya. Mungkinkah Yunho yang merencanakan semua ini?

_"Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Akan kupastikan kau yang akan memaksaku nanti."_

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Shit_! Sepertinya Yunho memang tidak main-main dengan perkataan-nya.

**.**

**.**

BRAAKK!

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang dibuka secara kasar. Sebenarnya ia ingin memarahi orang yang mengganggu pekerjaannya itu, tetapi saat mata musangnya melihat Jaejoong-lah yang melakukannya, ia malah merasa senang entah karna apa.

"Mianhae, sajangnim. Orang ini memaksa untuk menemui sajangnim." kata sekertaris Yunho sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"Gwaechana. Kau bisa kembali, Seohyun-sshi." titah Yunho dan langsung dilakukan oleh Seohyun.

Yunho kemudian tersenyum kearah Jaejoong yang kini tengah terlihat memberikan deathglare andalannya. Ckck. Namja cantik itu sedang emosi sepertinya.

"Waeyo, Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya geram, "Katakan padaku, apa kau yang melakukan semuanya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Jaejoong meggeram kesal ketika mendapati Yunho malah berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan-nya, detik berikutnya namja cantik itu berjalan menghentak kesal kearah Yunho, "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Kau kesal karna tidak mendapat sepatumu? Atau karna Restaurant-mu sepi, hn?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, sedetik kemudian ia memicingkan mata doe-nya kearah Yunho, "Kau!"

"Sepertinya Yoochun menjalankan perintahku dengan baik."

DUAGH!

Yunho mendengus pelan sambil mengusap pipinya yang baru saja diberi sebuah tinju dari Jaejoong, "Kau cantik saat melakukannya tadi, Boo."

Jaejoong melotot kearah Yunho, baru saja ia akan melayangkan tinjunya sekali lagi tapi Yunho dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan bibir namja bermata musang itu sudah melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan ganas.

"Mmmph! Ckpmmh! Yunh!" racau Jaejoong ditengah lumatan Yunho. Dirinya berusaha kuat untuk menghindari lumatan Yunho tetapi Yunho menekan tengkuknya agar lumatannya lebih dalam.

"Aaamh!" pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya karna Jaejoong tak memberi akses masuk kedalam mulutnya. Dengan lincah Yunho memainkan lidahnya dan mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian rongga mulut Jaejoong.

"Uuungh~" lenguh Jaejoong sambil meremas rambut Yunho. _Shit_! Sejak kapan tangannya sudah beralih kesana? Iiiish! Lagi-lagi Jaejoong kehilangan kendali jika sudah disentuh oleh Yunho seperti ini.

"Ngaaah!" pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka. Jaejoong terlihat masih mengatur nafasnya.

Yunho menyeringai melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kini sudah merah padam, perlahan tangannya menyibakkan poni Jaejoong keatas, "Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Boo." kata Yunho sambil mengelus junior Jaejoong yang masih tertutup skinny jeans-nya.

"Aaaahh~"

Yunho semakin mempercepat elusan tangannya di selangkangan Jaejoong, "Kau mau berpura-pura menjadi istriku kan, Boojae?"

"Uummh~ N-ne…"

-To Be Continued-

Annyeong^^

Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan FF abal ini ToT

maaf ya update-nya lama, modem ngadat nih hiks

terima kasih banyak untuk review, fav, dan foll yang teman-teman berikan :D

saya ucapkan selamat datang untuk readers baru hihihi

jangan panggil author atau admin, aduh saya canggung jadinya

panggil bebeb, atau Hye-chan atau Tie-chan aja biar enak gitu kan dengernya u,u

sekarang saya boleh balesin review, kan yah? /kedip2/

**RimmieJae16** : iya, ceritanya disini mereka udah tau Jae namja, disini ceritanya pernikahan sesama jenis udah lumrah ya :)

**runashine88** : Iya, ini bebeb udah lanjutin, meskipun telat hehe :D

**Violet2709** : Salahin tuh si beruang main ninggalin bekas aja ya hahah :D iya, ini udah bebeb lanjutin maap lama ya :)

**Lady Ze** : Hohoho kita liat nanti ya :P

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : iya maaf pendek u,u chap depan mungkin YunJae nikah yey, tungguin aja :p

**Cherry YunJae **: Muahaha iya Jae matre, demi koleksinya :P hihihi ini udah lebih panjang kan, yah? /kitty eyes/

**fifian160 **: panggil bebeb aja ya u,u gomawo, nanti diusahakan alurnya dibuat agak lambat ya :)

**YunHolic **: Hoho bear belum tau gajahnya ngamuk kea gimana kali ya :P**  
**

**cindyshim07 **: Bebeb usahakan mungkin chap depan YunJae nikah, tungguin aja ne :D

**RedsXiah **: Iya pasrah jelas orang Jae menikmati *eh**  
**

**Phoenix Emperor NippleJae **: Hehe kocak ya hahaha tapi pervert juga keanya /diinjek gajah/

**zhe **: Astagfirulloh /lagi alim/ nc-nya nanti, kan masih puasa u,u

**Qhia503** : Gak jadi. Udah bubar bubar masih puasa nih u,u /dilemparin sandal/**  
**

**Choi Hyun Gi **: Lucu ya? Mari tertawa bersama XD jangan panggil thor thor ya aduh u,u**  
**

** .921 **: nc ya? Uuuung... /loading please.../

**dhian930715ELF **: Ngehehe jatuh cinta gak ya? XP Kalo udah nikah nanti ya, buat dedek bayi banyak2 *eh**  
**

**Himawari Ezuki **: iya ini udah dilanjut :)**  
**

**Kim Eun Seob **: Terpesona ku pada pandangan pertama~ /disumpel sempak beruang/**  
**

**FiAndYJ **: Selamat datang di FF saya Lutfi-chaaaan /sok akrab/ Hehe Jae itu ya munafik emang suka gitu mulut sama body-nya suka gak sinkron gitu /dikulitin Jae/ Beda umur YunJae 7 tahun, Yunho 27 tahun, Jaejoong 20 tahun

**QyuDev178 **: Ayo bawa penghulu-nya! /semangat 45/**  
**

**Izca RizcacassieYJ :** Iya, kita harus segera menikahkan mereka yeey! Eh? Informasi dari Jun-chan? Informasi? Informasi apa? /loading please.../**  
**

**miszshanty05 **: iya maaf, tapi chap yang ini panjang kan yah? :)**  
**

**KimYcha Kyuu **: Kesimpulannya kedua-nya sama2 MESUM yeeeey~ /tebar ingus/**  
**

**Milky Andromeda **: Ini Hye-chan bawa kelanjutannya :D**  
**

**Jaejung Love **: Hohoho ini udah tau kan gimana Jae nguras dompet Yun? hihhiih**  
**

**L HyeMi **: maaf update-nya gak kilaaaaaat DX**  
**

**meirah.1111 **: huweee maaf chap kemarin pendek, tapi chap ini udah panjang kan yah u,u**  
**

**Lee Kibum **: Makanya kita harus cepet panggil penghulu XD**  
**

**Jung Eunhee **: gomawo :D hehe iya emang ide-nya pasaran, tapi semoga beda dari yang lain yey~**  
**

**Nila Arieswari ** Huwee maafkan bebeb chap kemarin pendek, semoga chap ini masih wow ya hiks /peperen ingus di jidat bang chun/

**jongwookie **: Hallo ^^ Selamat datang di FF ini hehe. panggil bebeb atau Hye-chan atau Tie-chan aja, ne? Kita berdoa supaya FF ini gak kayak sinetron ya hiks gak bisa janji nih ToT

**Chris1004 **: Iya nih dasar muna' /diludahin Jae/**  
**

**Cubbyloverz **: Ssst... kita gak bole ganggu ritual buat dedek baby-nya *eh**  
**

**Kyoarashi57 **: Hampir apa? Hampir apa? /histeris/**  
**

** cjisback** : Ini udah di lanjut, ditunggu terus ya :D

**abilhikmah **: SooMan lebih kejam! *eh**  
**

**Choi jaeyoon **: jangan panggil mimiiiiin huweee ToT Nc-nya nanti, lagi Puasa nih! Puasa! XD**  
**

**YunJaeKyuMin4eve **: panggil bebeb ajaaah ToT Yunnie is number 1 pervert bear yeeey~**  
**

**harukii **: Iya tuh, rasain! rasain! /digantung Jae/**  
**

**lizuka myori **: ini lanjutannya :D**  
**

**aZEEnk **: Doakan Tie-chan supaya bisa update cepat ne, hwaiting! :D**  
**

**cottoncandyme **: okeeh lanjuut~**  
**

**just me **: nanti diusahain alurnya agak lambat ya u,u

**Rhika **: Mari kita doakan XD**  
**

**BooBear **: ini lanjutannyaaa~

**rie yunnie bear **: iya maaf ini lanjutannya lama u,u

**yunjae shipper **: ini silahkaan~**  
**

**hanhyujoong **: hihi iya udah masuk perangkap beruang XD**  
**

**ajid yunjae **: Sesekali pemaksaan itu perlu XD

**Nony **: Ayo terus bujuk Joongie yeey :D**  
**

**MrsPark6002 **: hehe gak marah dong, soalnya ceritanya disini percintaan sesama jenis udah lumrah ya, lagian yang ada di pikiran Umma Jung ya cuma mau cucu hahah :D

**gege **: gak ad NC saat bulan puasa u,u iya, Jae namja, ff ini mpreg XD

**Vivi **: Fighting! :D**  
**

**kazamatsu **: Ini udah lanjut~**  
**

**missy84 **: Iya okeh gpp :D**  
**

**Joongieneunyeopo **: ini udah lanjut, masih penasaran? :P**  
**

**kim ana kumu **: panggil saya bebeeeeeb ToT

**ceicoung **: matre aja deh u,u**  
**

**christ **: ini silahkaan /kitty eyes/**  
**

**doki doki **: hehe di part ini udah terjawab kan pertanyaan-nya :D muahahaha XD kita sama, saya juga suka waktu nulis bagian jun-chan yang itu XD**  
**

**choi silvi **: hehe thanks :D**  
**

**sparkyumin-08 **:ini lanjutannyaa~

**nino andre **: Astagfirulloh, gak bole mesum gitu kan puasa u,u /brb, pake kerudung/**  
**

**I was a Dreamer **: bingung juga jadinya ._.)

**jenny **: iya yang sabar Jae onnie, makanya jangan sok jual mahal u,u /diplototin Jaekitty/**  
**

**de **: ini lanjutan~

**maxyunjae **: Maxy-chuaaaan /sok kenal/ gomawo sudah review panjang banget, Bebeb jadi merasa bersalah karna belum me-review ff Maxy yang If acting itu karena bebeb jarang buka inet hiks Bebeb minta maaf, nanti bebeb akan meninggalkan review bebeb, okey? XD**  
**

**mikki milky **: panggil saya bebeeeeeb, puhleaseee ToT**  
**

**realjongout **: Maksudnya gajah yang mana nih? /yadong kumat/**  
**

**Haemin **: Selamat datang di FF abal ini, hehe panggil saya bebeb ya XD**  
**

**simijewels **: iya ini lanjutannya~**  
**

**farla 23 **: jangan panggil thoor, pliiiisss ToT

**Kyungie Jae **:ini lanjutannya, maaf lama u,u

**Kim Min Ah **:iya, ayo terus pengaruhi Jae XD

**hanaboo **: cepetan bawa YunJae ke penghulu makanya XD**  
**

**Ijun-chan **: Muahahaha XD Yunho oppa, please don't stop bully Jae till he cum LOL~**  
**

**KimShippo **: Uuung kapan ya? /nanya sama rumput/**  
**

**Fha **: iya ini lanjutannya~**  
**

**JeJeSalvatore **:hohoho kita berdoa saja semoga benar2 terjadi XD

Ada guest yang bilang : **Hati" bkin adegan 'panas'nya sekarang kan lgi bulan puasa,,**

Okeee, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan :)

Sebenarnya saya selalu mempublish ff ini tengah malam, dan saya lupa bilang di awal kalo bacanya abis buka aja maaf ya u,u

makanya di chap ini udah saya tulis, bacanya abis buka puasa aja, nanti saya jadi membuat puasa teman-teman batal hiks /nemplok di jidat bang chun/

Okee, semoga teman-teman mau mampir ke ff saya yang lain ya hehe

Kamsahamnida, I LOVE YOU :*

**Thanks to :**

**|missjelek|Minyuuu|cindyshim07|Violet2709|adindapranatha|zhe|runashine88|Tutup Botol|Izca RizcacassieYJ|Ryeosomnia|kawaii uchiha|tiara2112|YunHolic|anara17|dhiniekim|RedsXiah|miszshanty05|kyu7|YuyaLoveSungmin|Lee Kibum|Kyoarashi57|Jihee46|Jaejung Love|astutiimoet|meirah.1111|vampireyunjae|abilhikmah|Choi Hyun Gi|KimYcha Kyuu|Chris1004|SHY Fukuru|Milky Andromeda|Lady Ze|magnaeris|dhian930715ELF|Nila Arieswari|RimmieJae16|Cherry YunJae|fifian160|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae|Qhia503| .921|Himawari Ezuki|Kim Eun Seob|FiAndYJ|QyuDev178|L HyeMi|Jung Eunhee|jongwookie|Cubbyloverz|cjisback|Choi jaeyoon|YunJaeKyuMin4eve|harukii|lizuka myori|aZEEnk|cottoncandyme|just me|Rhika|BooBear|rie yunnie bear|yunjae shipper|hanhyujoong|Siapaya| Princess yunjae|ajid yunjae|Nony|MrsPark6002|gege|Vivi|kazamatsu|missy84|Joongieneunyeopo|kim ana kumu|ceicoung|christ|doki doki|choi silvi|sparkyumin-08|nino andre|I was a Dreamer|jenny|de|maxyunjae|mikki milky|realjongout|Haemin|simijewels|farla 23|Kyungie Jae|Kim Min Ah|hanaboo|Ijun-chan|KimShippo|Fha|JeJeSalvatore|para Guest dan Silent Readers|**

**Adakah yang belum saya tulis namanya? Kalo ada, bilang sama saya, ne? ^^**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: I Deal Scenario**

**Rating : M**

**Chapter : 4 **

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, M-Preg! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**I Deal Scenario**

**Now Playing : JYJ of TVXQ- I Deal Scenario**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap layar I-phone Black-nya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Mata doe-nya menatap lekat tanggal 9 Juni yang tertera pada ponsel-nya itu. Lalu namja cantik itu mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Oh My~ Sudahkah kalian tahu bahwa namja cantik kita ini satu hari lagi akan menikah dengan Jung Yunho? Oh, _shit_! Saya lupa memberitahu kalian. Kalau begitu, saya akan menceritakannya.

Flashback ON

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Yunho semakin gencar mengusap-usap daerah selangkangannya. Mata doe Jaejoong bisa melihat namja bermata musang di depannya itu kini tengah menyeringai. Seolah mengejek tubuhnya yang tidak tahu malu menikmati sentuhan namja bermarga Jung itu.

Jaejoong berusaha menahan desahannya yang sudah berada di ujung tenggorokannya. Rasanya semakin ia mnahan desahannya, Yunho semakin senang mengerjai selangkangannya di bawah sana. _Shit_! Kalau begini terus dirinya tidak akan tahan!

"Yun… _please_." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya di dada bidang Yunho yang berlapis setelan jas mahal.

Yunho mendengus pelan, "_Please what_, Boojae?"

"Henti –ungh- kan…"

Alih-alih menjawab Yunho malah meremas kejantanan Jaejoong dengan kuat sehingga sang empunya mendesah "Aaaah!" dengan lantang.

"Aku tidak dengar, sayang." dusta Yunho sambil terkikik melihat Jaejoong yang kini tengah menatapnya sayu.

"A-aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu –aaahh- jadi kumohon hentikan. Uuungh… Aku tidak tahan!" mohon Jaejoong dengan susah payah karena desahan yang sesekali meluncur dari mulut mungilnya.

Yunho menyeringai mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, bukannya menuruti permintaan Jaejoong ia malah mempercepat gerakan tangannya di bawah sana. Dan pada detik yang sama namja bermata musang itu menghadiahi sebuah kissmark di leher jenjang Jaejoong.

"Aaangh!"

Dan pekikan nikmat itu menandakan Jaejoong telah mencapai klimaks-nya hanya karna sebuah sentuhan Yunho yang tidak sampai sepuluh menit! Astaga, Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa tubuhmu benar-benar tidak tahu malu, eoh?

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang kini sedang mengatur nafasnya, "Minggu depan kita menikah. Aku tidak butuh penulisan perjanjian di atas kontrak." bisik Yunho sambil sesekali mengemut cuping telinga Jaejoong, "Perjanjian tidak akan berlaku lagi jika aku sendiri yang memintanya. Dan sebagai gantinya kau boleh menggunakan semua uangku untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemas mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang Yunho lontarkan. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas karena klimaks tadi dan emutan Yunho di cuping telinganya, tetapi ia masih bisa mengerti dengan perkataan Yunho.

"Jika kau tidak menurutiku aku akan menghukummu, Boojae. Jadi berhati-hatilah. Kau tidak mau aku mempermainkan nasib keluargamu, kan?"

Mata doe Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Dalam hati ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dari awal ia menerima perjanjian ini, ia sudah terikat dengan Yunho. Oh My~ Bagaimanapun juga ia harus mengikuti _scenario_ yang dibuat namja bermarga Jung itu. Dan sekeras apapun kau berusaha lari dari _scenario_-nya, seorang Jung Yunho tidak akan melepaskanmu, Kim Jaejoong.

Flashback Off

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya. Ck! Jika mengingat kejadian itu ia semakin kesal. Setelah kejadian itu ia harus menanggung malu pulang dengan celana yang basah karena cairan sperma-nya sendiri. "Aaish! Si brengsek itu memang menyebalkan!" umpat Jaejoong dengan memukul kaca jendela di depannya sebagai pelampiasan kesalnya. Detik berikutnya ia malah mengumpati kaca jendela yang membuat tangannya terasa sakit sekarang. Ppabo Jaejoongie -_-

"Joongie-ah~"

Jaejoong mengalih pandangannya kearah pintu yang kini terbuka dan mata doe-nya dapat melihat Mrs. Kim berada disana.

"Yunho sudah menunggumu." kata Mrs. Kim dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Mrs. Kim mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Jaejoong meniup poninya seolah tidak bersemangat dengan pernikahannya besok, "Waeyo, Joongie?"

Alih-alih menyahut Jaejoong malah berjalan melewati Mrs. Kim.

"Kau terlihat tidak menyukai pernikahan ini."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menatap Mrs. Kim, "Aku tidak begitu, Umma."

Mrs. Kim tersenyum, "Yunho adalah pria yang baik. Umma yakin kau akan bahagia bersamanya."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. 'Dia itu memang pintar sekali mengambil hati orang lain.' batin Jaejoong.

"Joongie, kau sudah dewasa. Umma yakin kau tidak akan salah memilih pasangan hidupmu. Setelah mengucapkan janji di altar, kalian adalah pasangan yang sah. Pernikahan itu bukan permainan yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hatimu."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya terasa ngilu saat Mrs. Kim mengatakan itu. Umma-nya bicara seolah tahu semuanya. Oh My~ Jaejoong jadi semakin merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan pernikahan kontrak ini dengan keluarganya –kecuali Junsu.

'Mianhae, umma.'

.

.

Yunho tersenyum senang ketika melihat Jaejoong berjalan kearahnya. Baru saja ia ingin menyapa Boojae-nya, tetapi namja cantik itu sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki Audi hitam-nya. Yunho menghela nafasnya kemudian namja tampan itu menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Seharusnya kau menyapaku dulu, Boo." kata Yunho sambil memasang _seat belt_-nya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Apa aku harus melakukannya?" Dan Yunho mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jaejoong mendengus sebal, "Annyeong, Yunho-ah." ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Yunho mengulum senyum, sedetik kemudian ia menyentil dahi Jaejoong, "Kau seperti tidak rela melakukannya."

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang memerah, tangannya gatal ingin memukul namja tampan di depanny itu. Ah, lupakan. Itu hanya membuatnya susah saja nanti. "Ha-ha-ha. Kau tahu rupanya." katanya diiringi tawa sumbang berlebihan. "Jadi kau mau membawaku kemana, eoh?" katanya lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana." kata Yunho sambil menggeleng –sok- polos.

Jaejoong menggeram kesal, "Lalu untuk apa kau kesini, hah!?

Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Boo."

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tersneyum manis. Saat ini yang dia inginkan adalah istirahat. Dari kemarin ia disibukkan dengan umma-nya sendiri untuk memilih baju pernikahannya. Untung saja umma-nya mau mengalah untuk memilih tuxedo saja. Jika tidak, besok namja cantik kita ini pasti akan menggunakan _wedding dress_ berwarna pink dengan pernak-pernik cantik. Dan lagi segala macam persiapan lainnya. Oh _well_, ia benar-benar sangat lelah, ia tidak mau menghabiskan tenaganya untuk mengomeli namja bermata musang di depannya ini, "Baiklah sekarang kau sudah bertemu denganku. Jadi pulanglah. Aku mau istirahat."

Yunho nampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar kemudian namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar, "Tapi ppopo dulu." kata Yunho sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Jaejoong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Tidak mau!"

Yunho melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, berusaha menampilkan wajah memelasnya. Iish! Sekarang kenapa dirinya menjadi seperti anak anjing manis yang minta diberi makan?

Aaish! Jinja! Jika saja tubuhnya tidak benar-benar lelah, Jaejoong bersumpah akan mencubit bibir Yunho karena geram. Dan juga ia akan mengomeli namja bermata musang itu, ah atau ia akan langsung memberi tinju andalannya agar namja bermarga Jung ini secepatnya pergi dari rumahnya. Aaish! Lupakan. Menggunakan fisik untuk menghadapi Yunho sama dengan sia-sia. Jadi yaah turuti saja kemauan Tuan Jung itu.

"Tutup matamu."

Yunho mengangguk, kemudian menutup matanya.

Jaejoong terkikik pelan melihat Yunho hanya menurutinya. Dengan perlahan sebelah tangannya berusaha membuka pintu mobil dan berusaha keluar dari sana.

_GREPP!_

Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati ketika tangannya di cengkram oleh Yunho. _Shit_! Jung Yunho memang tidak mudah dibohongi, eoh?

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yunho. Dan ia mendapati Yunho kini tengah tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai mata musangnya tidak terlihat. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Lebih baik ia menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat agar ia bisa kembali ke ranjang empuknya.

Dan detik berikutnya bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan lembut menempel di bibir hati Yunho. Namja cantik itu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika merasakan Yunho malah melumat bibirnya lembut. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Yunho menciumnya dengan begitu lembut seperti ini.

"Unnghhh… Yuunnhh…" lenguh Jaejoong. Oh _well_, Jaejoong selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika sudah bersentuhan dengan Yunho. Lihat, ia begitu menikmati permainan lidah Yunho. Tangannya bahkan sudah mencengkram dada bidang Yunho seolah meminta lebih.

Dan ketika Jaejoong hampir kehabisan nafas, Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka sehingga benang-benang saliva masih menyambung di sela bibir keduanya.

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengusap saliva yang berada di sekitar bibir Jaejoong, "Istirahatlah."

Jaejoong memandangi wajah Yunho yang tersenyum teduh kearahnya. Ah~ Entah mengapa setiap Yunho menyentuhnya, sesuatu yang berada di dadanya berdetak dengan cepat dan ia seperti kehilangan kendali dirinya. Tetapi untuk saat ini, Jaejoong tidak mau ambil pusing dengan semua itu. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah : bagaimana cara agar ia bisa cepat menyelesaikan scenario ini dan membuat Yunho mengakhirinya duluan. Ya, hanya itu.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

Entah mengapa saat ini aku ingin sekali menghentikan waktu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa kabur dan menghilang dari sini. Aaish! Aku nampak menggelikan sekarang! Lihat, semua orang menatapku yang berjalan menuju altar dengan sumringah di wajahnya. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin sekali membunuh namja brengsek yang kini tengah berada di atas altar dengan tuxedo hitamnya itu. Tch! Sedari tadi kulihat dia terus tersenyum kearahku.

"Gwaechana?" tanyanya mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Jika bukan karena Junsu yang melotot kearahku, aku tidak ingin menyambut uluran tangannya itu.

"Kau pasti akan terlihat lebih cantik jika mengenakan gaun, Boo."

Kulihat dia sedikit meringis saat aku meremat tangannya tadi. Cih! Dia masih saja suka menggodaku, eoh?

"Bisa kita mulai?"

Kulihat Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, sedangkan aku menatap datar kearah pria keriput itu ah maksudku pastur. Eergh! Sebaiknya langsung dimulai saja! Ini membosankan!

Detik berikutnya pastur itu berdehem pelan, "Jung Yunho, apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam keadaan suka, duka, sehat ataupun sakit sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia."

DEG!

_Shit_! Kenapa dadaku berdebar saat Yunho mengatakannya dengan lantang seperti itu?

"Kim Jaejoong, apa kau bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam keadaan suka, duka, sehat ataupun sakit sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kulihat pastur di depanku sedang menunggu jawaban dariku. Sekilas aku melihat kearah Yunho, dan aku segera memalingkan pandanganku lagi ketika mata doe-ku mendapati Yunho tersenyum sangat manis tadi. _Shit_! Dia pasti ingin menyuruhku agar cepat menjawab. Ck! Entah mengapa aku merasa pipiku memanas sekarang.

Aku menghela nafasku, "Aku bersedia."

Kulihat pastur itu tersenyum lebar kemudian menatap kearah Yunho, "Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu." katanya dan serempak para tamu undangan bersorak ria.

Aku memicingkan mataku saat dia memposisikan tubuhku berhadapan dengannya. Cih! Dia terlihat senang sekali.

"Kuperingatkan kau, jangan sampai kau memainkan lidahmu di mulutku, Jung!" desisku berbahaya. Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah kekehan kecil.

"Aku tidak janji, Boo." Dan setelah bisikan itu bibir bentuk hatinya melumat bibir cherry-ku dengan sangat lembut. _Oh God_! Ini adalah yang kedua kalinya. Dan entah mengapa aku sangat. Oh sangat menikmati bibirnya! _Shit_!

"Yuunhhh~" Aku melenguh pelan saat lidahnya mulai bermain di mulutku. Aku yakin pasti sekarang wajahku memerah sempurna. Aku merasa lututku lemas. Urgh! Si brengsek ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Bisa-bisa aku mati karena malu!

-To Be Continued-

Annyeong ^^

Saya tau ini pendek dan update juga lama, mohon dimaafkan ne u,u

terima kasih banyak untuk review, fav, dan foll yang teman-teman berikan :D

saya ucapkan selamat datang untuk readers baru hihihi

Karena ada yang bertanya nama akun FB saya apa, silahkan cek di profil saya, ne ^^

Sebenarnya semua ff yang saya publish disini, udah saya publish di fb saya, saya hanya ingin mencoba mem-publish disini, sekaligus meminta pendapat dari teman-teman apakah ff saya layak atau tidak dibaca, juga saya ingin mendengar kritik dan saran. jadi jangan sungkan memberi kritik untuk saya, ne? :D

Sekarang, saatnya membalas review :D

**YunHolic** : I'm so sorry to say, yang jadi Jaejoong bukan kamu hehehe :P

**Lady Ze** : kepaksa XP

** .921** : Iyaiya biar gak rempong kan ya u,u

**Jihee46** : ini udah dilanjut, maaf lama ^^

**imekaJung** : ini silahkan lanjutannya ^^

**Kim Min Ah** : Iya, harta si beruang kan bejibun -,-

******Izca RizcacassieYJ** : iya, ini ff m-preg LOL

**dhian930715ELF** : NC untuk chapter depan yeeey /tebar cum YunJae/

**runashine88** :bebeb gak jahat, bebeb anak baik yang polos dan unyu unyu u,u

**Lee Kibum** : ini next chap-nya, maaf lama ToT

**Cubbyloverz** : jangan, nanti Yun ngajarin aliran sesat lagi /plakk/

**nope6002** : ini udah lanjut ^^

**iru iru g **: /kecup balik/ hehe iya disini jae-nya matre' sih XD iya gpp, terus review ne hehe

**vampireyunjae** : ini next chapnya :D

**Kim Eun Seob** : /siram air/ aigoo jangan pingsan T^T

**Milky Andromeda** : Maaf, permintaan ditolak XD

**kharisma shima **: Tsundere itu siapa? :O di chap ini YunJae udah nikah ^^

**Yjboo **: ini lanjutannya, maaf lama u,u

**yoon HyunWoon** : Thank you ^^

**cindyshim07** : udah dibilagin bacanya abis buka puasa, baby~ gak masuk2 gimana? /tampang innocent/ nanti NC-nya bebeb panjangiiin /bongkar video nc YunJae/

**Jung Jaehyun **: kan udah bebeb bilang, bacanya jangan lagi puasa sayangku u,u

**Kyungie Jae** : hehe ini lanjutannya ^^

**simijewels** : here the next chap :D

**DH XX **: Jangan panggil THOR, jebaaaaall TT^TT

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : sabar ya nungguin update ff ini huks

**jae sekundes** : Selamat datang di FF abal saya hehe :D gomawo untuk dukungannya, tetap baca ff ini, ne? ^^

**Choi Hyun Gi** : NC-nya di chap depan ^^ panggil bebeb juga boleh ;D

**Jung Eunhee** : panggil bebeb ajah hiks

**magnaeris** : panggil salah satu aja hohohoho. gak bangkrut, kok. chap ini ada kaitan-nya dengan chap yang akan datang, tunggu aja, ne? hehe

**Chris1004** : terpaksa dong yah hahahah XD

**riska 0122 **: hehe itu udah bakat alami Jae :p tunggu aja di chapter2 berikutnya ya ^^

**FiAndYJ** : hohoho jangan panggil Jung Yunho kalo gak bisa menjerat Jung Jaejoong wkwk LOL

**Kyoarashi57** : bisa ngurasin duit-nya Yun juga kan yah :3

**Kim RyeoSungHyun** : terima kasih, semoga betah nungguin ff ini ya ^^

**missy84**: hehe berdoa saja smoga moment yunjae-nya bnyak

**Nony** : Kita lihat nanti XD

**Vivi** : hehe ini lanjutannya ^^

**doki doki** : LOL biasa si genit mah munafik :P

**Juuunchan** : Maaf untuk update yang lama :)

**ajid yunjae** : ya cuma itu cara satu-satunya biar Jae mau u,u

**RedsXiah** : LOL

**Haemin** : Meskipun Yun mesum, tapi dy pny banyak kebaikan loh u,u

**Guest 1** :terima kasih sudah menunggu ^^

**Guest 2 **: Hartanya Yun banyak, Yun juga sayang sama Jae, jadi apapun rela dia lakukan XD tapi nanti kita liat Yun bisa gak membuat Jae berubah hohoho

**BooBear** : okee ini lanjutannya ^^

**Guest 3** : Bwahahaha XD Bayangin Jae jadi janda jablay itu buat perut saya sakit LOL

**yoo** : hehe panggil bebeb aja ne? /kedipkedip/

**anaitachu **: udah orok -_-

**Astuti Yunjae **: heheh gpp biar readers seneng XD

**Jung Fian YJ **: hehe itu sudah bebeb kasih tw, kan? Mari berteman ^^

**Unknown** : Gomawo ^^

**Nila Arieswari** : Maaf update-nya gak kilat dan chap ini tidak panjang hiks dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu u,u

**Guest 4 **: biar bikin gregetan wee :p

**Jaejung Love** : haha biarin, yang penting nikah :p

**Kim Shippo **: biasa itu sudah alami dari lahir kea gitu LOL

**ahnhaerin** : panggil bebeb aja ^^

**cho ri rin** : bebeb harus semangat yeey :D Astagfirulloh, itu namanya kurang dihajar kali ya /brb, pake kerudung/

**YunJaeKyuMin4eve** : Yasalam masa' bebeb dipanggil pervert? bebeb kan masih polos baik hati dan unyu unyu u,u

**z-know** : maaf chap ini lama :(

**kim eun neul** : gomawo ^^

**wyda joyer** : selamat datang di ff ini hehe okee gpp, panggil aja bebeb ya ^^

**Minhyunni1318** : ini udah dilanjut, panggil bebeb aja ^^

**jiy** : okee here the next chap :D

**adette** : say 'Have Fun' to uri Jaejoongie hahaha :D

**Dennis Park **: maaf bebeb telat update, ne? :(

**lanarava6223** : terima kasih sudah menunggu, ini next chapnya ^^

**liankim10** : maaf, chap ini pendek dan tidak sepanjang banana Yun *eh

**Taeripark** : udah dari lahir :P

Okee, semoga teman-teman mau mampir ke ff saya yang lain ya hehe

Kamsahamnida, I LOVE YOU :*

**Thanls to :**

**|missjelek|Minyuuu|cindyshim07|Violet2709|adindapranatha|zhe|runashine88|Tutup Botol|Izca RizcacassieYJ|Ryeosomnia|kawaii uchiha|tiara2112|YunHolic|anara17|dhiniekim|RedsXiah|miszshanty05|kyu7|YuyaLoveSungmin|Lee Kibum|Kyoarashi57|Jihee46|Jaejung Love|astutiimoet|meirah.1111|vampireyunjae|abilhikmah|Choi Hyun Gi|KimYcha Kyuu|Chris1004|SHY Fukuru|Milky Andromeda|Lady Ze|magnaeris|dhian930715ELF|Nila Arieswari|RimmieJae16|Cherry YunJae|fifian160|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae|Qhia503| .921|Himawari Ezuki|Kim Eun Seob|FiAndYJ|QyuDev178|L HyeMi|Jung Eunhee|jongwookie|Cubbyloverz|cjisback|Choi jaeyoon|YunJaeKyuMin4eve|harukii|lizuka myori|aZEEnk|cottoncandyme|just me|Rhika|BooBear|rie yunnie bear|yunjae shipper|hanhyujoong|Siapaya| Princess yunjae|ajid yunjae|Nony|MrsPark6002|gege|Vivi|kazamatsu|missy84|Joongieneunyeopo|kim ana kumu|ceicoung|christ|doki doki|choi silvi|sparkyumin-08|nino andre|I was a Dreamer|jenny|de|maxyunjae|mikki milky|realjongout|Haemin|simijewels|farla 23|Kyungie Jae|Kim Min Ah|hanaboo|Ijun-chan|KimShippo|Fha|JeJeSalvatore|imekaJung|****nope6002**|**iru iru g**|**kharisma shima**|Yjboo|**yoon HyunWoon**|**Jung Jaehyun**|DH XX|jae sekundes|riska 0122|Kim RyeoSungHyun|Juuunchan|yoo|**Astuti Yunjae**|Jung Fian YJ|Kim Shippo|ahnhaerin|cho ri rin|z-know|kim eun neul|wyda joyer|Minhyunni1318|jiy|adette|Dennis Park|lanarava6223|liankim10|Taeripark|para Guest dan Silent Readers|

**Adakah yang belum saya tulis namanya? Kalo ada, bilang sama saya, ne? ^^**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: I Deal Scenario**

**Rating : M**

**Chapter : 5**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, M-Preg! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**I Deal Scenario**

**Now Playing : Tohoshinki-Ride On**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER 17****th****!**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

Yunho terkekeh pelan sambil melirik Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya. Sedari tadi namja cantik yang resmi berstatus sebagai seorang Jung itu tidak berhenti mengerucutkan bibir imutnya. Nampaknya ia geram karena Yunho sudah membuatnya malu di altar beberapa jam yang lalu. eergh! Kalian tahu? Tuan Jung itu nakal sekali memainkan lidahnya di mulut Jaejoong sampai namja penyuka gajah itu terduduk lemas di depan semua tamu undangan. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa merahnya wajah Jaejoong saat itu? Oh My~

"Boo, berhenti mem-poutkan bibirmu seperti itu." Yunho menghela nafasnya saat melihat Jaejoong lebih memilih melihat jalanan di luar kaca mobil dari pada menggubris kata-katanya. "Hei, kau bisa membuat 'adik kecil'ku bangun kalau menggodaku seperti itu, sayang." bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

BLUSSH!

Rasanya wajah Jaejoong terasa panas sekali. Aigoo uri Jaejoongie imut sekali dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus itu. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Yunho, "Dengar. Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, Tuan Jung!"

Yunho menyeringai, "Kau terlihat bertambah cantik jika sedang kesal seperti ini, Nyonya Jung." Seringaian Yunho semakin lebar saat melihat Jaejoong bertambah kesal. Oh _God_! Bukannya takut, Yunho malah senang melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan saat kesal seperti ini.

"Berhenti menggangguku. Kau tidak lihat Lee ahjussi sedang menyetir di depan? Apa kau tidak puas mempermalukanku saat di altar tadi, huh?" desis Jaejoong.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku, Boojae. Habis, bibirmu nikmat sekali sih. Kau juga menikmatinya, kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Tapi kau mendesah sambil menyebut namaku. Kau terlihat pasrah sekali, Boo. Aku tidak sabar melihatmu seperti itu di ranjang nanti."

Jaejoong menggeram kesal mendengar ucapan Yunho, "Dasar kau brengsek! Apa kau tidak tahu malu berbicara se-frontal itu? Aaish! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka sudah menikah denganmu! Aku adalah orang yang paling malang karena ditipu dan menikah dengan beruang mesum sepertimu! Memangnya aku salah apa? Ini tidak adil! Aku tidak mau berbagi tempat tidur denganmu! Aku lebih baik tidur di lantai dari pada harus satu tempat ti–ummpht!"

Kalimat Jaejoong terputus begitu saja karena ciuman Yunho yang membungkam bibir cherry-nya. Baru saja ia ingin mendorong Yunho, tetapi tangannya ditatan tangan Yunho.

"Uuunghh..." lenguh Jaejoong saat lidah liar Yunho mulai menari-nari di rongga mulutnya. menyapu setiap sudut yang ada di sana. Terkadang lidah Yunho menyentuh langit-langit mulut Jaejoong sehingga namja cantik itu merasa geli. Wajah Jaejoong semakin merona merah saat ia tidak sengaja melirik Lee ahjussi yang terkikik melihat kemesraan mereka dari kaca mobil.

"Su-sudah Yuunhh... uummpht..."

Yunho perlahan melepas ciuman panas itu karena Jaejoong yang nampak sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Namja bermata musang itu tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang terengah-engah mengambil nafas. Perlahan tangan Yunho mengusap lembut bibir Jaejoong yang masih berlumuran salivanya, atau saliva Jaejoong? entahlah atau mungkin saliva mereka berdua?

"Kita lanjutkan di rumah, oke?" Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah pelan ketika Yunho membisikkan kalimat itu sambil menjilat telinganya. Yya! Tamatlah kau, Jung Jaejoong! Berdo'a saja semoga hole-mu selamat malam ini!

**.**

**.**

Namja bermata musang itu kini tengah mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kemudian pria maskulin itu menghela nafasnya lagi ketika melihat istri sexy-nya tengah berpelukan mesra dengan boneka-boneka yang ada di tempat tidur mereka. Tunggu dulu, boneka-boneka? _Oh God_! Coba kita lihat kamar pengantin baru ini, penuh sesak dengan boneka gajah! GAJAH SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Ya Tuhan, pantas saja Tuan Jung yang agung itu nampak frustasi dibuatnya. Hei, mestinya kamar pengantin baru itu harus dihiasi dengan dekorasi yang cantik dengan taburan bunga-bunga agar membuat suasana menjadi semakin romantis dan juga tidak lupa wewangian yang membangkitkan gairah agar mereka semakin bersemangat untuk melakukan 'this' and 'that'.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang kini tengah memeluk erat boneka gajahnya, "Boo, semua boneka ini punya siapa?"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya imut, "Tentu saja punyaku. Kenapa? Kau mau meminta koleksi boneka-ku? Aaish! Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Yunho cengo melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang berubah seperti anak kecil yang takut boneka kesayangannya diambil paksa dengan orang lain. Entah mengapa Jaejoong seperti menjadi anak autis ah ralat maksud saya anak kecil yang polos jika sudah berhubungan dengan semua koleksinya.

Daripada namja bertubuh atletis itu semakin pusing dengan Jaejoong, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Jaejoong dan beralih menuruni tangga ke ruang keluarga menemui umma dan appa-nya yang sedang berbincang. Apa? Kalian bingung kenapa ada umma dan appa Yunho? Oh itu karena Yunho belum pindah ke rumah baru, alias masih menetap di kediaman keluarga Jung untuk beberapa waktu ini. Lagi pula memang umma-nya yang menyuruh untuk tetap tinggal disana.

"Umma~"

Merasa dipanggil, Mrs. Jung menoleh dan mendapati Yunho kini tengah duduk di sebelahnya, "Wae, Yunho-ah?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pelan rambut Yunho.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kamar pengantin baru semengerikan itu, umma." kata Yunho hiperbola.

Mr dan Mrs. Jung terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Yunho, "Mian, Yun. Umma terpaksa menuruti Joongie. Dari kemarin anak itu terus merengek ia tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada koleksinya itu."

"Lalu bagaimana aku tidur jika koleksinya itu sudah memenuhi setiap sudut kamar, umma?" teriak Yunho frustasi.

Mr. Jung menepuk bahu Yunho pelan, "Lebih baik kau coba bicara dulu dengan Joongie, Yun. Kalau dia tidak mau, kau tidur di kamar lain saja."

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Uurgh! Kalau begini, malam pertama yang dibayangkannya pasti gagal! ANDWAEEE!

**.**

**.**

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang kini tengah merapikan piyama tidurnya di depan cermin, "Boojae~"

Jaejoong hanya menatap datar Yunho yang terlihat dari pantulan cermin, "Wae?"

"Aku tidur dimana?"

Jaejoong menampilkan senyum termanisnya sambil berbalik menghadap Yunho, "Disana." kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kearah sofa yang terletak di dekat jendela.

Yunho memijat pelipisnya pelan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja marah dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk memindahkan semua boneka-boneka itu dari hadapannya. Tetapi, ia pasti akan melihat Jaejoong marah besar padanya. Waktu itu Junsu pernah bercerita padanya, Jaejoong mengamuk hebat karena boneka gajah kesayangannya hilang. Padahal Junsu yang sengaja menyembunyikan boneka itu. Alhasil, Jaejoong tidak menegur Junsu sampai dua minggu. Astaga! Yunho tidak habis pikir dengan namja bermata doe itu.

Yunho kembali menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ia harus menunda malam pertama panas mereka. Tsk!

"Yya! Yya! Kenapa kau melamun?" kata Jaejoong yang kini sudah berada tepat di depannya, "Sana turun, buatkan aku susu coklat!" titah Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang.

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya, "Susu coklat?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu, "Ne. Ppali, aku tidak bisa tidur kalau belum minum susu, Yunho-ah." rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho menepuk keningnya. Nampaknya ia harus punya kesabaran extra jika sedang berhadapan dengan Jaejoong yang seperti ini.

"Yun?"

"Ne. Ne. Arraseo, Boo. Kau tunggulah disini."

Seketika Jaejoong langsung bersumringah ria melihat Yunho akan membuatkan dirinya susu coklat. Haah~

**.**

**.**

Mrs. Jung mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Yunho sedari tadi gelisah seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Penasaran, Mrs. Jung mendekati anak semata wayangnya itu, "Kau mencari apa, Yun?"

Yunho berbalik kearah umma-nya, "Dimana umma letakkan susu coklat?"

"Susu coklat? Bukannya kau lebih suka vanilla?"

"Boojae yang merengek minta dibuatkan susu coklat, umma."

Mrs. Jung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Tapi umma tidak punya persediaan susu coklat, Yun. lagi pula ini sudah malam, tidak ada toko yang buka di dekat sini."

Yunho berdecak sebal, "Aaish! Mau susu coklat atau vanilla sama saja! Tolong buatkan susu vanilla saja untuk Boojae, umma. Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Mrs. Jung hanya tersenyum melihat Yunho yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sedetik kemudian ia membuat susu vanilla untuk Jaejoong. wanita cantik itu kemudian menambahkan semacam bubuk ke dalam susu itu.

"Hihi. Pasti Joongie akan bermain hebat malam ini dengan Yunho."

"Umma?"

Mrs. Jung berjengit ketika mendengar suara Yunho, "Ne?"

"Kenapa umma tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas begitu?"

Mrs. Jung menggelangkan kepalanya, "Ani."

Yunho mengangkat bahunya kemudian ia mengambil susu vanilla yang sudah selesai ummanya buat. "Sudah malam, umma tidurlah." kata Yunho sambil berjalan meninggalkan umma-nya.

Mrs. Jung mengangguk cepat, "Yun." panggil Mrs. Jung.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, "Ne?" katanya sambil berbalik ke belakang.

"Persiapkan dirimu, ne?" kata Mrs. Jung sambil cekikikan gaje. sedetik kemudian wanita cantik itu melenggang menuju kamarnya.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudnya apa?"

**.**

**.**

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan pelan ia mendekati Jaejoong yag berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Namja bermata musang itu kemudian meletakkan susu vanilla di nakas. Selanjutnya ia membangunkan Jaejoong yang nampaknya kelelahan setelah acara pernikahan mereka tadi.

"Ireona, Boo." kata Yunho sambil mengusap pelan pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan kemudian namja cantik itu membuka matanya, "Yun, susu~" rengeknya manja.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, kemudian membuat posisi Jaejoong menjadi duduk, "Cha, minumlah." katanya sambil memberikan segelas susu vanilla.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa vanilla?"

"Karena hanya ada rasa vanilla, Boo."

"Aku tidak mau minum."

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Besok kita beli yang rasa coklat, tapi hari ini minum yang vanilla, okey?" bujuk Yunho. Astaga! rasanya ia sudah seperti membujuk anak Playgroup saja.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Jaejoong akhirnya meminum susu vanilla itu sampai habis. Yunho tersenyum senang melihat kepribadian Jaejoong yang manja seperti ini. Benar-benar, Jaejoong sulit di tebak.

"Sekarang tidurlah." kata Yunho sambil menaikkan selimut sebatas dada Jaejoong. Namja bermata musang itu tersenyum kala melihat Jaejoong yang mulai tertidur sambil memanyunkan bibirnya imut.

"Mungkin kau hanya menganggap ini kontrak, Boo. Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapnya begitu. Dari awal pertemuan kita, rasanya aku sudah mulai mencintaimu." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong. sedetik kemudian ia mengecup singkat bibir cherry itu dan beranjak menuju sofa bersiap untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

"Nnngghh... Umma..."

Yunho menggeliat pelan ketika mendengar suara lenguhan. Ck! Baru saja ia ingin menyenyakkan tidurnya.

"Nngaahh! Uummmh..."

Kali ini mata musangnya terbuka mendengar suara desahan yang tidak salah lagi itu adalah milik Boojae-nya.

"Aaashh... Yunnhhh..."

Yunho dengan segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini tengah bercucuran keringat. Wajah namja cantik itu kini sudah memerah. Mulut mungilnya sedari tadi tak berhenti mendesah. Yunho menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong. Mata musangnya melebar ketika melihat junior Jaejoong sudah tegang, terlihat dari luar piayama-nya. Jaejoong... terangsang?

Belum sempat Yunho ingin menanyakannya langsung, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong sudah menarik tengkuk Yunho sehingga sekarang bibir keduanya saling berbenturan. Awalnya Yunho terkejut, tetapi tak sampai beberapa detik otak mesumnya mulai mengambil alih. Dilumatnya bibir kenyal itu. Sesekali ia menjilat bibir Jaejoong berusaha meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam bibir mungil itu. Ketika bibir Jaejoong terbuka, lidah Yunho langsung melesat ke dalam. Mengeksplorasi setiap sudut rongga mulut Jaejoong hingga membuat saliva mereka tercampur. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi Jaejoong yang berderet rapi.

Entah sejak kapan sekarang ia sudah berada di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Namja bermata musang itu mengakhiri ciuman panasnya ketika Jaejoong kehabisan nafas. Sekarang bibir berbentuk hati itu tengah menjilat leher jenjang Boojae-nya.

"Aaaah~" desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menghisap pelan kulit lehernya.

Desahan Jaejoong semakin membuat Yunho bersemangat menambah kissmark di leher Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian beralih mengemut nipple Jaejoong dari luar piyama. nipple satunya lagi ia pilin.

"Aaannghh... Buka, Yunnie..."

Yunho menyeringai mendengar permintaan Jaejoong. Aaih! Dengan senang hati Tuan Jung ini akan melakukannya. Jemari tangan Yunho kemudian dengan terampil membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Jaejoong. Setelah lepas, ia melemparkan piyama bergambar gajah itu asal. Mata musangnya semakin melebar saat melihat tubuh indah Jaejoong yang mulus terus menggeliat sexy di hadapannya. Jinja! Ia benar-benar bersyukur menjadi suami sah dari Jung Jaejoong.

"Yunnie~" rengek Jaejoong sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong, "Kau nakal sekali, Boo."

"Aaahh... Aaahhh..." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai menghisap nipple-nya. Namja cantik itu meremas rambut Yunho sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya. Desahan Jaejoong semakin kencang saat Yunho memelintir nipple-nya dan nipple satunya tengah dihisap kuat oleh Yunho. Tanpa sadar ia mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Yunho, dan menggesekkan bagian intim mereka.

"Aargh!" erang Yunho saat junior mereka bergesekkan. "Aku tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau menangis merengek minta berhenti, Boo. Aah! Kau benar-benar nakal!"

**.**

**.**

Suasana kamar pasangan pengantin baru itu terasa begitu panas. Bahkan mereka tidak menghiraukan boneka-boneka gajah yang sudah berserakan kemana-mana akibat permainan mereka. Aaish! Rasanya besok namja cantik pemilik boneka-boneka itu akan marah besar jika melihatnya. Ah, daripada membayangkan itu, lebih baik kita melihat pasangan pengantin baru yang tengah asik bermain di ranjang saja, oke?

Kedua namja itu kini sudah naked. Tidak ada lagi satu helai benang yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Yunho kini tengah memasukkan dua jarinya yang telah dilumuri lube ke hole Jaejoong. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengocok milik Jaejoong yang menegang.

"Uunngh! Ngaah!" erang Jaejoong kenikmatan sambil mencengkram bedcover di bawahnya.

Yunho semakin mempercepat kocokannya, kemudian ia menambahkan satu jari lagi menerobos hole Jaejoong. sesekali ia membuat posisi zik-zak agar hole Jaejoong bertambah lebar.

"Aaaahh... Yunnie!" teriak Jaejoong nikmat saat ia sudah mencapai klimaks yang pertama. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Rasanya begitu lega mengerluarkan cairan sperma-nya dengan lancar.

Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong lemas setelah klimaks. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong, kemudian ia mengecup kelopak mata Jaejoong yang tertutup.

"Kita belum selesai, sayang~" desahnya sambil terus mengorek hole Jaejoong.

"AAH! Disana, Yun!" teriak Jaejoong nikmat ketika Yunho menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

Yunho semakin gencar menekan titik itu sampai Jaejoong menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"YUN!" Namja cantik itu kesal karena tiba-tiba Yunho menarik ketiga jarinya dari hole Jaejoong. Ck! Padahal Jaejoong begitu menikmatinya tadi!

"Boojae-ku sudah tidak sabar, ne?" goda Yunho sambil tangannya mengocok junior ukuran jumbo milikinya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya menelan ludah pelan dan tanpa sadar mencengkram bedcover di bawahnya lebih erat.

Yunho perlahan memasukkan junior-nya ke hole Jaejoong.

"Argh! Sakit, Yun!"

Urgh! Hole Jaejoong begitu sempit! Padahal tadi sudah dilebarkan dengan jari-jari Yunho.

"Tahan, Boo. Letakkan tanganmu dibahuku, sayang."

Jaejoong menuruti perkataan Yunho. Namja cantik itu kemudian mencengkram bahu Yunho ketika Yunho semakin memasukkan juniornya ke hole Jaejoong. namja bermata musang itu juga melumat bibir Jaejoong untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di holenya.

"AAANGH!" pekik keduanya bersamaan. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong refleks mencengkram punggung Yunho sampai bahu suaminya itu mengeluarkan darah.

Yunho bergeming. Berusaha beradaptasi dengan hole Jaejoong yang menjepit juniornya dengan kuat.

"Bergeraklah, Yunnie." titah Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk, kemudian ia mulai menggenjot hole Jaejoong. Mulanya ia bergerak dengan perlahan, tetapi semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat dan liar.

"Aaah! Sempit, Boo!" erang Yunho kenikmatan karena juniornya seolah dijepit dan terasa panas di hole Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho, sesekali ia menghisap kuat kulit leher Yunho untuk melampiaskan nikmatnya.

"Aaaah! AH! Yun! Disana, Yun! Lagi! Aangh!"

Yunho menuruti permintaan istrinya. Semakin dimju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan kuat dan brutal ke sweetspot Jaejoong. Berkali-kali ia menyentuh titik kenikmatan Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong menjerit-jerit kenikmatan.

"Yunnie! Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!"

Tangan Yunho tidak tinggal diam, ia memompa junior Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diabaikan, tangan satunya memilin nipple Jaejoong dengan kuat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AAAAH! Yunnie!"

Yunho menggeram menahan nikmat pada juniornya karena hole Jaejoong menyempit sehingga juniornya semakin terasa dijepit saat Jaejoong klimaks tadi.

Beberapa saat Yunho menghentikan gerakannya membiarkan Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya. Namja itu kemudian menjilati perut Jaejoong. lidahnya bermain di pusar Jaejoong sedangkan kedua tangannya meremas-remas dada Jaejoong.

"Aaasshhh... Geli Yunh..." erang Jaejoong sambil menekan kepala Yunho agar semakin gencar menjilati pusarnya.

Yunho menyeringai, "Boo, doggy style, ne?" Yunho semakin melebarkan seringainya ketika Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan lemas.

"AAH!" pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho mengubah posisinya tanpa melepas junior di dalam holenya.

Yunho perlahan mengecupi punggung Jaejoong, ia masukkan jarinya ke mulut Jaejoong sehingga namja cantik itu sibuk mengulumi jemari Yunho. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi mulai memijat junior Jaejoong yang perlahan mulai kembali tegang.

"Uungh! Uuuungh! Uuh!" lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai menggenjot holenya.

"Aaashh! Sssh! So tight, Boo!" erang Yunho. Semakin lama, hentakan Yunho semakin dalam dan cepat. sampai-sampai ranjang mereka berdecit karena permainan pasanagan pengantin baru ini.

"Uummh! Uuunnngh!

Yunho melepas jemarinya dari mulut Jaejoong,kemudian mulai memelintir nipple Jaejoong.

"Aah! Yunnie... Faster! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Yunho semakin liar menggenjot hole Jaejoong. Terkadang ia menyiksakan ujung juniornya, kemudian menghentakkannya kedalam sehingga menumbuk sweetspot Jaejoong begitu kuat.

"Aaaanghh! AAH! AAAHHH!" jerit Jaejoong kenikmatan saat ia menarik pantatnya kearah yang berlawanan dengan junior Yunho kemudian membenturkannya dengan kuat dengan junior Yunho sehingga menciptakan _friction _yang berbeda dan berkali lipat lebih nikmat!

"Boo, A-aku sampai! Aaargh!"

"AAANGH!"

Yunho berteriak lantang bersamaan dengan cairan sperma yang mengalir deras di dalam hole Jaejoong. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang juga mengeluarkan cairan spermanya. Yunho pun ambruk menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Namja bermata musang itu kemudian berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong tanpa melepas juniornya. detik berikutnya ia mengubah posisi Jaejoong sehingga istrinya itu sekarang berhadapan dengannya.

"Haaah... haah..." Dada Jaejoong naik turun menormalkan nafasnya sambil matanya terpejam.

Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat kelelahan. Perlahan ia mengusap keringat di wajah cantik Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir cherry Jaejoong. Kemudian turun ke leher, meninggalkan bercak merah lagi disana, kemudian bergulir ke nipple Boojaenya. Diemutnya nipple itu seperti seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

"Uunngh... Yunnie~"

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Yunho mulai menggenjot hole Jaejoong lagi.

Oh My~ Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk pasangan pengantin baru ini. Yah, mungkin beberapa ronde untuk memuaskan nafsu beruang Jung itu. Ckck.

-To be Continued-

Annyeong ^^

Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini?

Sesuai janji, chapter ini ada NC ya, jadi hutangny lunas hehe :P

Maaf kalo NC-nya tidak HOT ya, harap maklum saya masih dalam tahap belajar u,u

Dan dosa tanggung masing-masing LOL

terima kasih banyak untuk review, fav, dan foll yang teman-teman berikan :D

saya ucapkan selamat datang untuk readers baru hihihi

Saya sangaaaat senang FF ini rame :D

Semoga ff yang lain juga, ne

Review kalian adalah penyemangat untuk saya publish disini yihaa~ /tebar sempak beruang/

Kmrn bebeb lupa ngucapin, sekarang karena masih dalam suasana lebaran bebeb mau tebar maaf ya ^^

Minal aidin wal fa idzin, maaf lahir batin hohoho /lempar kutang Jae/

hiks bebeb sedih karena rumah bebeb sepi, yang kunjungan gak serame taun kmren huweee /nangis di ketek Yun/

bebeb juga kesel sama 'orang' yang buat _plan_, tapi ujung2-nya gak jadi

PHP nih, nyebelin deh! /pout/

Padahal kan udah siap, udah mandi, milihin baju, dandan lama eh kagak twny gak jadi pegi -_-

tau kea gini mendingan bobo di perut buncit babeh Yun *eh

YOOSUdahlah daripada dengerin bacotan bebeb, mendingan balesin review aja hohoho

**Lady Ze** : Biar PERVERT, tapi hatinya baik loh u,u

**KimYcha Kyuu** : Yunho is the number 1 ULTIMATE PERVERT SEME yihaaa~ /sembah tuan Jung/

**riyunjae** : Annyeong^^ Selamat datang di ff saya hihi. Malah biarin aja Jae buat Yun marah, biar 'dihukum' terus LOL

**Minhyunni1318** : Nah pertanyaan kamuudah terjawab di chap ini kan? :) Tapi kalo utk Jae, butuh proses buat suka sm Yun, karena Jae kan terpaksa terikat sama Yun. Panggil bebeb aja ^^

**pumpkinsparkyumin** : Selamat datang di FF abal ini hihihi ^^ YunJae baru kenal kok, tapi karena Yun udah dari awal langsung jatuh cintrong sm Jae, jadi apapun akan Yun lakukan utk bisa dapetin Jae, walopun smentara ini dgn alasan 'nikah kontrak' hohohoho

**AKASIA CHEONSA **: Aka-chaaan /sok akrab/ Bebeb minta maaf belum sempet review di ff kamu, ya hiks nanti bebeb tinggalkan review cetar bebeb disana, ne? /kedip2/**  
**

**Choi Heewon** : Terima kasih, panggil saya bebeb saja, oker? ^^

**Kim Eun Seob** : Umma sekarang udah siap noh MP sama suaminya wkwk XP

**Qhia503** : Ayo kita cari sama-sama dimana gerangan Umma Jung berada -_-a

**abilhikmah **: udah orok** -_-  
**

******Lee Kibum** : iya, soalnya udah saya lem sih dari bayi LOL

******yoon HyunWoon** : Gomawo

**diahsshii** : ini udah dilanjut ^^

******6002nope** : heheh udah jadi kegiatan fav Yun itu

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : terima kasih mau menunggu ^^ ini udah saya kasih NC-nya XD

**wyda joyer** : coba cek di Bio saya, disitu ada alamat fb saya ^^ hehe iya, ini udah dilanjutin dan ada bonus NC-nya yihaaa XD

******kharisma shima** : Hahah tsundere kyak tokoh anime ya :D kalo Jae emang wajah sama kepribadaian-nya cocok sm anime2 gitu LOL iya, nanti bakalan punya anak kok, doakan saja ya XD

******iru iru g **: cinta kok, percaya deh :D untuk lebih jelasnya mengenai perasaan Yun, bakal ada di chap2 selanjutnya, tungguin aja, ne? ^^

**cindyshim07 **: Okee, minal aidin wal fa idzin juga :D hayuk main ke rumah bebeb *eh

**YunHolic** : eyaeyalah Jung Yunho getoh /mendadak alay/

**yongWook** : Selamat datang di FF abal saya, panggil saya bebeb aja, ne ^^ hoho ini sudah bebeb kasih NC-nya XP

**runashine88** : aduh bebeb blm tau, soalnya Yun baru nusuk Jae sekali sih *eh

**Yjboo** : BISA JADI! Bwahahaha XD

**adette** : cius? enelan? mi apah? /mendadak alay lagi/

******Jung Jaehyun** : hehe bebeb juga mohon maaf lahir batin u,u kita doakan smoga Jae cepat hamil huahaha

**vampireyunjae** : antara cinta dan benci? Geisha dong XD

**riska 0122 **: malu tapi mau? Gita Gutawa lah ya hahahah XD**  
**

**Isnaeni love sungmin **: here the next chap~**  
**

**meirah.1111** : and this chap is NC XD

**simijewels **: APUAAAAH? 10 RONDEE? GAYA APA AJAAAAH? /muka biasa woy!*

**Winnie **: sing sabar nunggune yo, ndok /jawa totok/**  
**

**baby Jung **: lucu ya? Mari tertawa bersama hahaha XD**  
**

**baby Jung **: Nantikan di episode berikutnya nyiiihaaa~ /tambah ngelantur/**  
**

**dhian930715ELF **: Alhamdulillah ya, sesuatu u,u *Syahrini mode on***  
**

**lanarava6223 **: uuung bagusnya dimana Honeymoon? Panggil bebeb aja deh ya :3**  
**

**NaraYuuki **: Yuuki-chuaaan /sok akrab lagi/ Bebeb mau minta maad, ff he is my nephew blm revew, baru bebeb masukin ke fav doang hiks, nanti bebeb janji bakal ninggalin review cetar membahan bebeb disana, ne ^^**  
**

**magnaeris **: Sayang sekali, anda belum beruntung :p**  
**

**Kyungie Jae **: nanti bakalan ada orang k3, ayo tebak :P**  
**

**ayy88fish **: biarin yang penting nikah XP**  
**

**iasshine **: Selamat datang di Ff abal saya ^^ iya, nanti bakal ada orang k3, kirakita syp hayoo? XD**  
**

**Chris1004 **: APANYA YANG DIPERESSS? JUNIORNYAAA? /histeris/**  
**

**adindapranatha **: Bwahahahah XD BISA JADI! BISA JADIIII! /gelundunga di jidat bang chun/

**The Biggest Fan of Yunjae **: APANYA YANG TANGGUNGG? /jambak rambut imin/**  
**

**Aghaa **: SISTAAA? SIAPA ITU SISTAAA? SAYA BUKAN TUKANG JUAL ONLINE HUWEEE TOT

PANGGIL BEBEB AJAAAHHH /remes butt Junchan/

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAMPIR, SAMPAI JUMPA DI NEXT CHAP

BEBEB MULAI MENGGILA, ABAIKAN SAJA.

KAMSAHAMNIDA, I LOVE YOU :* /TEBAR CUM YUNJAE/

**Thanks to :**

**|missjelek|Minyuuu|cindyshim07|Violet2709|adindapranatha|zhe|runashine88|Tutup Botol|Izca RizcacassieYJ|Ryeosomnia|kawaii uchiha|tiara2112|YunHolic|anara17|dhiniekim|RedsXiah|miszshanty05|kyu7|YuyaLoveSungmin|Lee Kibum|Kyoarashi57|Jihee46|Jaejung Love|astutiimoet|meirah.1111|vampireyunjae|abilhikmah|Choi Hyun Gi|KimYcha Kyuu|Chris1004|SHY Fukuru|Milky Andromeda|Lady Ze|magnaeris|dhian930715ELF|Nila Arieswari|RimmieJae16|Cherry YunJae|fifian160|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae|Qhia503| .921|Himawari Ezuki|Kim Eun Seob|FiAndYJ|QyuDev178|L HyeMi|Jung Eunhee|jongwookie|Cubbyloverz|cjisback|Choi jaeyoon|YunJaeKyuMin4eve|harukii|lizuka myori|aZEEnk|cottoncandyme|just me|Rhika|BooBear|rie yunnie bear|yunjae shipper|hanhyujoong|Siapaya| Princess yunjae|ajid yunjae|Nony|MrsPark6002|gege|Vivi|kazamatsu|missy84|Joongieneunyeopo|kim ana kumu|ceicoung|christ|doki doki|choi silvi|sparkyumin-08|nino andre|I was a Dreamer|jenny|de|maxyunjae|mikki milky|realjongout|Haemin|simijewels|farla 23|Kyungie Jae|Kim Min Ah|hanaboo|Ijun-chan|KimShippo|Fha|JeJeSalvatore|imekaJung|****6002nope**|**iru iru g**|**kharisma shima**|Yjboo|**yoon HyunWoon**|**Jung Jaehyun**|DH XX|jae sekundes|riska 0122|Kim RyeoSungHyun|Juuunchan|yoo|**Astuti Yunjae**|Jung Fian YJ|Kim Shippo|ahnhaerin|cho ri rin|z-know|kim eun neul|wyda joyer|Minhyunni1318|jiy|adette|Dennis Park|lanarava6223|liankim10|Taeripark|riyunjae|pumpkinsparkyumin|******AKASIA CHEONSA|**Choi Heewon|diahsshii|yongWook|Isnaeni love sungmin|Winnie|baby Jung|Jung Jaema|NaraYuuki|ayy88fish|iasshine|The Biggest Fan of Yunjae|**Aghaa|para Guest dan Silent Readers|**

**Adakah yang belum saya tulis namanya? Kalo ada, bilang sama saya, ne? ^^**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: I Deal Scenario**

**Rating : M**

**Chapter : 6**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, M-Preg! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**I Deal Scenario**

**Now Playing : Xiah Junsu JYJ of TVXQ! - Even Though I Already Know**

**.**

**.**

Kebahagiaan kemarin itu pasti ada konsekuensinya hari ini. Lihat, setelah menghabiskan sekitar lima ronde dengan berbagai style sex Tuan Jung itu mulai gelisah. Haah~ Semalam dia terlalu bersemangat sehingga menjamah tubuh istrinya sampai pagi. Ia masih ingat semalam ia tidak berhenti bermain dengan Jaejoong walaupun Jaejoong menangis minta berhenti. Oh, jangan katakan ia jahat. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja berhenti dan bermain solo, tetapi Jaejoong yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti. Kalian tanya kenapa? Mungkin ini akibat obat perangsang yang diberi Umma Jung sehingga membuat tubuh Jaejoong meminta lebih terus walaupun mulut mungilnya itu meminta berhenti sampai menangis. Benar-benar tidak sinkron. Ckck.

Sekarang Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia edarkan pandangannya melihat ruang kamarnya. Oh_ Shit! _Kamarnya benar-benar hancur berantakan. Bau sex yang khas sangat menyengat, pakaian tidur mereka berdua terlempar kesana-sini, dan yang paling membuat Yunho menjadi horror yaitu boneka-boneka gajah Jaejoong yang bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Dan satu lagi. Oh _God_! Lindungi Tuan Jung kita ini. Boneka gajah kesayangan Jaejoong basah karena cairan sperma mereka! Lengkap sudah! Yunho pasti akan menerima amukan hebat dari gajah cantiknya nanti! Belum lagi nanti saat Jaejoong tahu keperawanan-nya sudah direbut Yunho. Oh tolonglah siapa saja adakah yang bisa memberitahu Tuan Jung kita ini ia harus bagaimana agar Boojaenya tidak mengamuk padanya?

"Uuungh~"

Yunho berjengit ketika mendengar lenguhan Jaejoong. Mata musangnya beralih menatap Boojaenya yang kini mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat bibir cherry Jaejoong manyun seperti sedang mengemut permen. Benar-benar imut!

Perlahan Yunho mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong, "Kalau bukan karena perangsang yang diberikan umma, apa kau akan nakal seperti semalam, Boo?" tanyanya pelan. Ck! Tentu saja ia tahu umma-nya yang memasukkan obar perangsang ke dalam susu Jaejoong. Karena sehabis meminum susu itu, Jaejoong langsung tegang seperti itu. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan umma-nya sendiri? Haah~ Pantas saja tadi malam umma-nya tertawa-tawa tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba indera pendengaran Yunho mendengar dering handphone-nya berbunyi. Segera saja ia menyambar handphone-nya di atas nakas. Ia melihat nama Junsu tertera disana.

"Yeoboseyo." sapa Yunho.

"Ne. Hyuung. Kau baru bangun? Mian jika aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Jaejoong hyuung, tadi aku menelpon handphone-nya tapi tidak aktif makanya aku menelpon ke nomor, hyuung. Bisakah aku bicara dengannya, hyuung?" cerocos Junsu tanpa jeda di seberang sana.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang masih tertidur nyenyak, "Dia masih tidur, Su."

"Ah, Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Sepertinya kalian mengalami malam yang melelahkan, ne?"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar Junsu yang cekikikan sendiri, "Ya, begitulah. Tapi sepertinya ia akan mengamuk hebat padaku jika ia sudah bangun nanti."

"Memang kenapa, hyuung?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Boneka gajah kesayangannya terkena sperma-ku, Su."

"MWOOOOO!?"

Yunho seketika menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. Bisa-bisa ia tuli mendengar suara lengkingan Junsu, "Yya! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Su."

"Omona! Hyuung! kau cari mati dengan Jaejoong hyuung! Dia pasti mengamuk hebat padamu! Kau harus lakukan sesuatu untuk membujuknya! Ya ampun hyuung, bisa-bisa ia tidak mau menegurmu lagi sampai kapanpun!"

"Arraseo. Arraseo. Sekarang beritahu aku, aku harus bagaimana?"

Yunho mendengarkan dengan seksama arahan Junsu, beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman manis, "Baiklah. Gomawo Junsu-ah. Kalau begitu aku tutup, ne?"

"Ne, hyuung~"

Oke. Sepertinya Yunho akan segera memulai aksinya. Lihat, namja bermata musang itu mulai membuat memo kecil di nakas sebelahnya. Kemudian dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya pria tampan itu menulis sesuatu di kertas memo itu. Setelah selesai ia letakkan memo itu di atas nakas. Yunho kemudian melihat jam di handphone-nya, masih jam setengah tujuh pagi. Haah~ Sebaiknya ia kembali tidur saja. Namja bermata musang itu kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menegang saat Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Oh God! Tubuh mereka menempel tanpa ada jarak sedikitpun. Kepala Jaejoong bergerak nyaman di ceruk leher Yunho. Uurgh! Tahan dirimu Tuan Jung. Jangan sampai kau menyerang gajah cantikmu lagi!

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong bergerak tak nyaman pada posisi tidurnya. Perlahan bias-bias cahaya mulai masuk ke dalam retina mata namja bermata doe itu. Mta cantik itu mengerjap-ngerjap imut berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Saat mulai sadar sepenuhnya, ia merasa dirinya sendirian di atas tempat tidur itu. Tidak ada boneka gajah kesayangannya yang menemani dirinya tidur. Dan yang lebih aneh, kenapa ia merasa bagian bawahnya terasa sakit dan perih sekali?

"Aww!" pekiknya kesakitan saat ia mulai bergerak bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Mata doe-nya menatap horror tubuhnya yang kini ia sadari tidak memakai apapun! Dan apa lagi ini? Kenapa banyak bercak-bercak merah disana-sini? Dengan beringas Jaejoong menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya.

"UMMAAAAAAAA! JOONGIE BERDARAAAAAH!"

Mulut mungil itu tak berhenti mengumpat kesal dan berteriak marah. Oh Shit! Siapa yang berani merenggut keperawanannya? Pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah membuat uri Jaejoongie frustasi seperti itu! Lihatlah, namja cantik kita itu kini menangis sesenggukan ketika menyadari holenya sudah tidak perawan (perjaka) lagi. Dan yang membuatnya semakin frustasi adalah boneka gajah kesayangannya basah kuyup! Hiks setelah membaui (?) gajah kesayangannya itu, Jaejoong tahu gajahnya pasti tersiram cairan sperma. Tidak salah lagi! Hiks ia jadi semakin frustasi sambil memeluk erat bonekanya. Air matanya mengalir deras melihat semua bonekanya tidak ada dimana-mana. Hanya gajah kesayangannya yang tersisa sekarang. Siapa dalang dari semua ini!?

Jaejoong tersentak saat sebuah nama terlintas di benaknya. Pasti orang itu yang melakukan semua ini! Siapa lagi jika bukan dia, kan?

"JUNG YUNHO! DASAR BRENGSEK KURANG AJAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

BRAAK!

"Omo! Omo! Waeyo, Joongie? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" rentet Mrs. Jung sambil menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Umma, Joongie berdarah. Boneka Joongie, Umma... Dimana mereka semua? Huweee..."

Mrs. Jung memeluk Jaejoong sambil mengusap punggung Jaejoong. Dalam hatinya ia beryes-yes ria karena tidak sia-sia ia memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam susu Jaejoong tadi malam. Ia yakin sekali pasti tadi malam Yunho berkali-kali menanam benihnya di dalam hole Jaejoong. Kekekek~ Sebentar lagi pasti ia akan mendapatkan cucu.

"Gwaechana, Joongie. Joongie bersihkan diri dulu, ne? Umma akan bantu bereskan kamar."

Jaejoong mengengguk pelan, beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai berjalan tertatih-taih ke dalam kamar mandi dengan berbalut selimutnya.

**.**

**.**

Senyum mengembang terus mengembang di bibir bentuk hati Yunho. Siang ini Yunho sangat tampan dengan kemeja abu-abu dipadukan dengan jeans yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat berkali lipat lebih sexy. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuket bunga lili. Ia sengaja menginggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tertidur tadi. Ini bagian dari rencana-nya dan Junsu. Ia yakin sekali saat Jaejoong terbangun nanti, Boojae-nya itu akan membaca memo yang ia tinggalkan di atas nakas. Setelah membaca itu, ia pasti segera datang ke Ballons Cafe-tempat Yunho berada sekarang. Kemudian Yunho akan meminta maaf dan memberikan sebuket bunga lili pada Boojae-nya. Lalu mereka akan jalan-jalan ke Everland. Dan ia akan mengajak Boojae-nya dinner romantis di restaurant yang sudah dipesannya. Lalu yang terakhir, Yunho akan pulang dan memperlihatkan ruangan khusus koleksi yang sudah ditata secantik mungkin pada istrinya itu. Huaahahaahahaha Ide yang cemerlang, bukan?

Yunho melirik jam tangan rolex-nya. Masih jam setengah dua siang. Mungkin Boojae-nya akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Tuhan, semoga istri cantikku tidak marah padaku."

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih sambil merapikan cardigan coklatnya. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu rumahnya untuk keluar, tiba-tiba saja Mrs. Jung menginterupsinya.

"Mau kemana, Joongie?"

Jaejoong berbalik, "Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan, umma." katanya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian namja cantik itu melenggang pergi setelah Mrs. Jung terlihat memberi ijin padanya.

"Ckck. Semoga saja rencanamu berhasil, Yun." Mrs. Jung berdo'a untuk anaknya, "Haah. Lebih baik aku tidur dulu."

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan pelan sambil melihat-lihat toko boneka yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan Seoul. Hari ini ia harus memborong boneka-boneka yang ada disana. Huh! Seenaknya saja beruang mesum itu menyembunyikan semua boneka-nya. Untung saja kemarin sebelum tidur Jaejoong mengambil kartu ATM Yunho. Jadi ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uangnya. Yah, sedikit kriminal tak apalah hoho.

BRAAAK!

"Aww! Appo..."

Jaejoong merintih kesakitan ketika tubuhnya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang bergelombang di depannya. Aaish! Rasanya ia ingin mengumpati orang itu, tetapi ia urungkan karena memang mungkin ini salahnya sibuk melihat boneka-boneka di toko tanpa memperhatikan jalannya.

Jaejoong mengelus pantatnya, huh perih di holenya semakin menjadi-jadi karena pantatnya menyentuh lantai dengan keras tadi.

"Oppa, gwaechanayo?" tanya yeoja itu, "Mianhae." Katanya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri.

Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangannya itu, "Ani. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku tadi tidak memperhatikan jalanku."

Yeoja itu terkekeh pelan, "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kita saling meminta maaf. Sudahlah lupakan saja. Bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cream saja untuk melupakan kejadian ini, ne?" Yeoja itu tersenyum melihat Jaejoong mengangguk, "Go Ara imnida."

Jaejoong tersenyum, sedetik kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya.

'Kim Jaejoong, atau Jung Jaejoong?'

"Oppa?"

Jaejoong berjengit mendengar suara Ara, "Ah, Kim Jaejoong imnida."

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengecek kembali jam di tangannya. Sekarang sudah pukul lima sore. Oh God! Kenapa Boojae-nya belum datang juga? Yunho kemudian merogoh sakunya, ia keluarkan handphone-nya dan mendial nomor umma Jung.

"Aaish! Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Yunho kemudian menelpon Junsu, "Yeoboseyo, Su? Apa Jaejoong di rumah kalian? Aku sudah menunggunya tapi dia belum datang?"

"Mungkin dia sengaja, hyuung. Kau tahu dia itu sering ngambek. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang. Tenang saja." Kata Junsu di seberang sana.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Aku tutup dulu."

Namja bertubuh berkulit tan itu ingin sekali menelpon Boojae-nya, tetapi jika begitu tidak akan surprise lagi, kan? Ah, biarlah ia menunggu untuk beberapa saat lagi. Mungkin Jaejoongnya masih kesal, karena itu ia ingin membuat Yunho menunggu agak lama. Ia yakin Boojae-nya pasti akan datang.

Yunho berdecak sebal ketika melihat hujan turun. Semoga saja hujan cepat redah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, Tuan. Café sudah tutup sejak tadi. Apa Tuan masih mau menunggu di depan sini?"

Yunho berjengit ketika mendengar pelayan café memberitahunya bahwa café sudah tutup, "Ah, ne. Aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kata pelayan itu seraya mengembangkan payungnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho menatap sendu lili yang ada di tangannya. Mata musangnya menatap rintik hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Tubuhnya pun sekarang sudah menggigil kedinginan. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendial sebuah nomor.

"Yeoboseyo, hyuung?" sapa orang di line sana.

"Sekarang jam berapa, Chun?"

"Sebentar lagi jam dua pagi, hyuung. Apa hyuung masih mau menunggu? Su-ie tadi sudah mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong hyuung, tapi sama sekali tidak dijawab, hyuung."

"Batalkan saja. Kalian pulanglah."

"Arraseo, hyuung. Kau juga pulanglah. Mungkin Jaejoong hyuung tidak membaca memonya, makanya dia tidak datang. Gwaechana, hyuung. Dia pasti menunggumu di rumah." Kata Yoochun berusaha menenangkan.

Yunho tertawa miris, "Ne. Aku tutup dulu."

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya. Kali ini, mungkin ia harus mencoba menghubungi Boojae-nya dulu.

Bibir hati Yunho tersenyum kala mengetahui panggilan darinya dijawab oleh Jaejoong. Tetapi sedetik kemudian dahinya mengernyit ketika mendengar suara berisik dari sana.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara yeoja di seberang sana, "Dimana Jaejoong?" tanyanya geram.

"Bisakah kau ke Mirotic Club sekarang? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Jaejoong oppa mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum."

Yunho semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada telfonnya. Benar-benar tidak punya perasaan! Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain dan membiarkan Yunho menunggu seharian seperti ini?!

"Yya! Apa kau mendengarku? Siapapun namamu aku tidak tahu! Apa aku harus memanggilmu beruang mesum? Huh! Jaejoong oppa ada-ada saja memberi nama aneh seperti itu di kontaknya. Ah sudahlah, kuharap kau cepat datang kesini, okey?"

TUTT TUUT TUTT….

Jantung Yunho bergemuruh hebat. Bahkan Jaejoong memberi nama seperti itu untuk suaminya? Tidak ada nama 'Yunnie' yang kemarin selalu didesahkan Jaejoong? Oh My~

Dengan kesal Yunho melemparkan bunga lilinya ke kotak sampah. Kemudian ia berlari di tengah hujan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

**.**

**.**

Ara berdecak sebal melihat Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengigau parah di sebelahnya. Pria cantik itu tidak berhenti marah-marah dengan orang yang dia sebut 'beruang mesum'. Sering dia mengumpati orang itu. Haah~ Ara jadi bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Hik… Brengsek! Dasar beruang mesum! Kau harus membayar semua ini!"

Ara semakin menghela nafasnya melihat Jaejoong.

"Hik… Kau cari mati denganku, brengsek!"

"Oppa… Hentikan umpatanmu itu." ujar Ara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ara-ah?"

Ara berjengit ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Rasanya suara ini sudah tidak asing dengannya. Ara menoleh kea rah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Yunho oppa?" kaget Ara.

Yunho menatap datar Ara yang menatapnya kaget, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong!" geramnya.

"Jadi yang ditelfon tadi kau, oppa? Kenapa aku tidak mengenali suaramu?" Ara malah balik bertanya pada Yunho. "Ah, mungkin karena disini berisik tadi, ne? Omo! Oppa! Kenapa kau basah semua? Kau pasti kehujanan, eoh?"

Yunho bertambah kesal melihat yeoja yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu bertampang seperti tanpa dosa. Segera ia tepis kasar tangan Ara yang berusaha meraihnya. Dari pada meladeni yeoja itu, lebih baik ia segera membawa pulang Boojae-nya.

"Yya! Tunggu! Apa hubungan oppa dengan dia?"

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style, "Dia istriku." katanya tenang. Setelah itu Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong keluar dari sana.

Ara melebarkan matanya horror. Seketika jantungnya seperti mencelos. Ia baru saja tiba di Korea setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Jerman. Dan sekarang ia mendengar kabar paling buruk yang paling tidak mau ia dengar!

"Kim Jaejoong! Beraninya kau merebut, Yunho-ku!"

-To Be Continued-

Annyeong ^^

Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini?

Maaf baru update sekarang, bebeb lagi sibuk ngurusin perlengkapan ospek hiks

Mungkin beberapa hari ke depan gak bisa update, makanya hari ini bebeb update semua ff hehe

terima kasih banyak untuk review, fav, dan foll yang teman-teman berikan :D

saya ucapkan selamat datang untuk readers baru hihihi

Saya sangaaaat senang FF ini rame :D

Semoga ff yang lain juga, ne

Maaf karena gak bisa bales review satusatu

bebeb akan jawab secara ringkas pertanyaan di chap kmrin saja, ne?

Q : Kenapa NC-nya kurang panjang?

A : Kapan-kapan dipanjangin lagi deh, sepanjang junior Yun kalo bisa LOL

Q : Bakalan ada pihak ketiga gak?

A : di chap ini, mulai ada pihak ketiga, itu Go Ahra. Readers gak keberatan kan?

Q : Ini ff M-pre gak sih?

A : Iya, ini ff m-preg ^^

Q : Kapan YunJae punya anak?

A : Nanti yah, setelah Yun menanam lebih banyak benih di hole Jae /yadongkumat/

Q : Sebenernya Yun suka sama Jae gak?

A : udah suka kok, chap ini sedikit membuktikan kalo Yun gak main2 sama perasaan-nya, penjelasan lebih jelasnya akan ada di chap depan ^^

Q : FF-nya mau end kah?

A : Gak kok, masih panjang XD

Q : ada angst-nya gak?

A : Insya Allah ada, tapi jangan salahin bebeb kalo angst-ny gak begitu dapet feel-ny -_-

Q : kalo jaemma gak minum perangsang apa bkal ttep ncan?

A : gak deh ya, Yun takut Jae ngambek kalo dy maksain. Walopun pernikahan mereka terkesan karena pemaksaan, Yun sebisa mungkin menjadi suami yang baik setelah menikah. Yun agaknya merasa bersalah karena pernikahan paksa mereka, karena itu dia gak mau ada pemaksaan lagi. makanya dia nunggu sampe Jae siap, tapi alhamdulillah yah Jae udah siap malam itu LOL

Q : Minta YooSu moment?

A : Nanti yah, tunggu aja ^^

Q : Rumah bebeb dimana?

A : Rumah bebeb di kediaman keluarga Jung /taboked/

Oke sampai jumpa di next chap yang gak tau kapan mau update -_-

Doakan semoga ospek bebeb lancar, ne?

Kamsahamnida, I LOVE YOU :*

**Thanks to :**

**|missjelek|Minyuuu|cindyshim07|Violet2709|adindapranatha|zhe|runashine88|Tutup Botol|Izca RizcacassieYJ|Ryeosomnia|kawaii uchiha|tiara2112|YunHolic|anara17|dhiniekim|RedsXiah|miszshanty05|kyu7|YuyaLoveSungmin|Lee Kibum|Kyoarashi57|Jihee46|Jaejung Love|astutiimoet|meirah.1111|vampireyunjae|abilhikmah|Choi Hyun Gi|KimYcha Kyuu|Chris1004|SHY Fukuru|Milky Andromeda|Lady Ze|magnaeris|dhian930715ELF|Nila Arieswari|RimmieJae16|Cherry YunJae|fifian160|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae|Qhia503| .921|Himawari Ezuki|Kim Eun Seob|FiAndYJ|QyuDev178|L HyeMi|Jung Eunhee|jongwookie|Cubbyloverz|cjisback|Choi jaeyoon|YunJaeKyuMin4eve|harukii|lizuka myori|aZEEnk|cottoncandyme|just me|Rhika|BooBear|rie yunnie bear|yunjae shipper|hanhyujoong|Siapaya| Princess yunjae|ajid yunjae|Nony|MrsPark6002|gege|Vivi|kazamatsu|missy84|Joongieneunyeopo|kim ana kumu|ceicoung|christ|doki doki|choi silvi|sparkyumin-08|nino andre|I was a Dreamer|jenny|de|maxyunjae|mikki milky|realjongout|Haemin|simijewels|farla 23|Kyungie Jae|Kim Min Ah|hanaboo|Ijun-chan|KimShippo|Fha|JeJeSalvatore|imekaJung|****6002nope**|**iru iru g**|**kharisma shima**|Yjboo|**yoon HyunWoon**|**Jung Jaehyun**|DH XX|jae sekundes|riska 0122|Kim RyeoSungHyun|Juuunchan|yoo|**Astuti Yunjae**|Jung Fian YJ|Kim Shippo|ahnhaerin|cho ri rin|z-know|kim eun neul|wyda joyer|Minhyunni1318|jiy|adette|Dennis Park|lanarava6223|liankim10|Taeripark|riyunjae|pumpkinsparkyumin|******AKASIA CHEONSA|**Choi Heewon|diahsshii|yongWook|Isnaeni love sungmin|Winnie|baby Jung|Jung Jaema|NaraYuuki|ayy88fish|iasshine|The Biggest Fan of Yunjae|**Aghaa|toki4102|veeada|ifa. |UKnowBooJae|Jung chang|9194|Next|yookim|Vic89|Siapapun gue B|KJhwang|BabyLu1|Supirnya Baekhyun|Kid|merry jung|okoyunjae|saii black love|Jaejung L|Hyemi park|lee yuno|para Guest dan Silent Readers|**

**Adakah yang belum saya tulis namanya? Kalo ada, bilang sama saya, ne? ^^**

berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: I Deal Scenario**

**Rating : M**

**Chapter : 7**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, M-Preg! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**I Deal Scenario**

**Now Playing : SISTAR 19-Gone Not Around Any Longer**

**.**

**.**

Yunho merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong di kasur King size-nya. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengumpati dirinya. Sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar marah perihal malam pertama mereka dan juga boneka-boneka kesayangannya itu.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya yang basah kuyup di sebelah Jaejoong. Diusapnya pelan wajah pucat Jaejoong, "Boo, aku ingin sekali memarahimu." Yunho tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, "Kau tidak membaca memo-ku, um? Aku menunggumu seharian di cafe. Lihat, sekarang aku basah. Aku kedinginan, Boo."

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan sambil memanyunkan bibir cherrynya terusik dengan suara dan belaian tangan Yunho di pipinya.

Yunho menatap sendu Jaejoong, "Padahal kita akan berkeliling Everland. Kenapa kau tidak datang?" katanya lagi sambil menyibakkan poni istrinya.

Sedetik kemudian namja bermata musang itu terkekeh. Menertawakan kebodohannya yang berbicara sendiri. Istri cantiknya itu pasti tidak akan mendengar semua ucapannya. Walaupun Yunho memarahi istrinya dalam keadaan sadar-pun, istrinya itu pasti tidak akan mau mendengarkannya, malah akan berbalik marah padanya.

Aaish! Sebenarnya Yunho itu bukan orang jahat. Tapi jika Jaejoong terus menerus begini, apa Yunho harus memakai ancaman lebih dahulu? Mempermainkan nasib keluarga istri cantiknya itu? Haah, rasanya itu terlalu kejam. Hei, Yunho tentu tidak akan setega itu. Saat Restaurant keluarga Kim tidak ada pengunjung sama sekali waktu itu-pun sudah direncanakan Yunho dengan Junsu. Ia hanya menggertak Jaejoong saja.

Pada dasarnya Yunho itu selalu melakukan hal penuh dengan pertimbangan. Ia tidak mau salah mengambil langkah. Lihat saja, pernikahan kontrak mereka tidak menggunakan perjanjian di atas kontrak, bukan? Ckck! Dan juga yang berhak membatalkan kontrak hanya Yunho. Licik sekali, bukan? Yunho selalu melakukan segalanya dengan tertata. Itu sebabnya ia tidak mau emosi dan memarahi Jaejoong. Ia takut dirinya akan lepas kendali dan mencetuskan pembatalan kontrak.

Oh NO! Ia tidak rela melepaskan istri cantiknya! Bagaimana-pun juga Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang bisa merebut seluruh hatinya hanya dalam sekali lihat. Terlalu klise? Tetapi ini benar. Tuan Jung yang terhormat itu tidak pernah sekalipun menikmati masa pacaran, kencan, atau sebagainya. Ia hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan di perusahaan-nya. Jadi, waktu pertama kali melihat Jaejoong ia merasa hatinya telah memilih namja cantik itu. Dan tentu saja Tuan kita itu tidak akan melepaskan miliknya dengan mudah.

Ah,kita kembali dengan Tuan Jung kita. Namja bertubuh atletis itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika menyentuh dahi Jaejoong. Suhu tubuh istrinya itu panas sekali. Ck! Pasti karena mabuk, dan juga keadaan tubuh Jaejoong belum pulih benar dari permainan mereka kemarin malam. Jaejoong-nya jadi demam begini.

Beberapa saat Yunho berjalan menuju dapur dan membawa air hangat serta handuk untuk mengelap tubuh Jaejoong nantinya. Haah, dia bahkan tidak mengganti pakaiannya yang basah terlebih dahulu.

Yunho kembali dengan membawa handuk dan air hangat. Kemudian ia membuka pakaian Jaejoong. Ia menelan ludah pelan ketika melihat tubuh putih mulus Jaejoong yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah yang ia tinggalkan kemarin malam. Urgh! Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Dirinya harus cepat-cepat mengganti pakaian Jaejoong sebelum ia kembali menyerang Jaejoong.

Kemudian Yunho dengan cepat membuka celana Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia dengan pelan mengusap tubuh Jaejoong dengan handuk hangat. Beberapa kali ia menahan nafasnya ketika melihat Jaejoong mendesah karena usapan handuk yang tidak sengaja menyentuh nipples Jaejoong.

Selesai dengan itu, Yunho mengambil piyama Jaejoong dan memakaikannya pada Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian mengompres dahi Jaejoong dengan handuk hangat kemudian menarik selimut sampai dada Jaejoong. Ia berfikir untuk membuat bubur, tetapi ia urungkan. Ia hanya akan menghancurkan dapurnya. Minta bantuan umma-nya? Umma-nya pasti terlelap, ia tidak tega membangunkannya. lagi pula ia takut Jaejoong akan marah jika dibangunkan.

"Semoga panasnya bisa turun dengan handuk hangat saja." lirih Yunho.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Yunho masih dengan sabar mengganti handuk kompres di dahi Jaejoong walaupun rasa kantuk terus menyerangnya. Ya Tuhan, ia bahkan lupa membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka mata doe-nya. Dahinya mengerut ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel di dahinya. Perlahan ia mengambilnya, dan bertambah bingung mengapa ia memakai handuk kompres.

"Kau sudah bangun, hyuung?"

Jaejoong beralih ke sumber suara itu, "Kenapa kau disini, Su?" tanyanya ketika mendapati Junsu yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur dan obat.

Junsu meletakkan nampan di nakas, "Yunho hyuung yang menyuruhku kemari. Katanya kau tadi malam mabuk, dan setelah itu badanmu panas."

Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit, "Jadi dimana si brengsek itu sekarang?"

Junsu memicing tidak suka, "Dia tidak brengsek, hyuung. Dia bahkan merawatmu dengan baik tadi malam."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Whateva. Aku masih kesal dengannya." ketus Jaejoong.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan kakaknya itu. Daripada memusingkan itu, Junsu beralih mengambil bubur di nakas, "Makanlah dulu, hyuung. Setelah itu minum obatnya."

Jaejoong mendelik mendengar perkataan Junsu. Oh Shit! Ia sangat anti dengan obat!

"Shirreo!"

Junsu melotot, "Kau harus! Jangan manja, hyuung!" paksa Junsu sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulut

Jaejoong.

"Yya! Yya! Shirreo!"

"Hyuung!"

"Aku tidak mau, ppabo!"

"Yya!"

"Yya! Yya! Ada apa? Ada apa?"

Serentak duo Kim itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Mrs. Jung berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

Junsu meletakkan buburnya di atas nakas, "Jae hyuung tidak mau makan, ahjumma."

Mrs. Jung mendelik, "Aigoo~ Joongie sayang, kau harus makan, ne? Kau harus cepat sembuh." bujuk Mrs. Jung sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Shirreo!"

Junsu memutar bola matanya semakin jengah.

Mrs. Jung menghela nafasnya, "Bagaimana jika nanti kita belanja? Joongie mau?"

Mendengar kata belanja Jaejoong langsung berbinar, Mrs. Jung tersenyum, "Tapi Joongie habiskan makannya dan minum obat, ne?"

Jaejoong kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu umma tinggal dulu, ne? Umma mau menyiapkan sarapan untuk Appa dulu." kata Mrs. Jung kemudian beranjak dari sana.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, sedetik kemudian ia langsung menghentikan kekehan-nya saat melihat Junsu menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Yya! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, makan saja sana." titah Junsu sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, kemudian membuka mulutnya menerima bubur dari Junsu.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang, hyuung?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin Yunho hyuung menunggumu seharian di Balloons cafe."

Jaejoong semakin mengerutkan dahinya, "Lalu kenapa dia menungguku?"

"Apa kau tidak membaca memo yang ditulis Yunho hyuung?" Junsu menghela nafasnya ketika mendapati Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. "Pantas saja kau tidak tahu. Kau juga tidak mengangkat telfonku." kata Junsu sambil menyuapkan bubur kembali, "Dia ingin minta maaf padamu soal... ehem! malam pertama kalian, hyuung."

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Yya! Kau kenapa?" Junsu langsung memberikan minum pada Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas itu?"

Junsu terkekeh pelan, "Mian. Tapi itu bukan salah Yunho hyuung sepenuhnya."

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, "Tentu saja salahnya! Dia pasti menyerangku saat aku tidur!"

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Kau salah, hyuung. Ahjumma Jung memberikan obat perangsang di dalam susu vanilla yang kau minum."

"MWO!? Jadi, aku..."

Junsu mengangguk, "Kau yang memancing Yunho hyuung."

Jaejoong shock. NO! Ia pasti sangat memalukan malam itu! ARGH! Wajahnya terasa panas sekarang!

"Seharusnya kau tidak marah pada Yunho hyuung. Dia bahkan sampai basah kuyup menunggumu, hyuung. Dia sudah menrencakankan permintaan maaf-nya dengan rapi. Sebenarnya Yunho hyuung ingin mengajakmu berkeliling Everland dan juga dinner di restaurant. Tapi kau malah bersenang-senang dengan wanita yang bernama Ara itu."

Jaejoong membulatkan mata doe-nya. Aaish! Kemarin ia mengajak Ara minum di Mirotic Club untuk melupakan kekesalannya dengan Yunho. Ya Tuhan, tapi ternyata Yunho malah ingin meminta maaf darinya. Iish! Dirinya merasa jahat sekarang.

"Ah! dan Yunho hyuung juga punya satu kejutan lagi untukmu, hyuung." Junsu berdiri dari duduknya, "Kkaja! Ikuti aku." katanya sambil memapah Jaejoong kemudian ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju kamar lain yang berada di ujung.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat tulisan di pintu kamar itu "Boojae's Collection?"

Junsu tersenyum kemudian membuka pintu kamar itu. dan seketika mata Jaejoong terbelalak melihat boneka-bonkea koleksinya sudah tertata rapi disana. Semua koleksinya dari pakaian, sepatu, perhiasan serta cermin besarnya lengkap berada di ruangan itu. Ini... seperti ruang koleksi yang khusus dibuat Yunho untuk dirinya. Matanya semakin membulat ketika melihat barang-barang yang beberapa waktu lalu ingin dibelinya tetapi selalu tidak bisa karena barang-barang itu sudah dipesan orag lain. Urgh! Jadi Tuan Jung yang terhormat itu sudah memesan barang-barang itu terlebih dahulu untuk Boojae-nya.

"Su."

Junsu berjengit mendengar namanya dipanggil, "Ye?"

"Apa aku harus berterimakasih padanya?"

Junsu hanya tersenyum sambil melihat punggung Jaejoong, "Tentu saja, bodoh." desisnya.

**.**

**.**

"HATCIH! HATCIH!"

Yoochun melihat Yunho dengan tatapan khawatir. Sedari tadi atasan sekaligus sahabat karibnya itu terus bersin-bersin. Ia jadi tak sampai hati jika masih harus menyuruh Yunho menghadiri rapat pagi ini.

"Hyuung, sebaiknya kau tidak usah menghadiri rapat hari ini. Kau terlihat tidak sehat."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Gwaechana. Ini rapat yang penting, Chun."

Yoochun menghela nafasnya, "Memangya kenapa sampai bisa begini?" tanya Yoochun sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yunho menuju ruang rapat.

"Tadi malam Boojae demam. Jadi aku merawatnya sampai tidak bisa tidur. Aku bahkan lupa mengganti pakaianku yang basah."

Yoochun membulatkan matanya, "Pantas saja kau bersin-bersin terus. Sebaiknya pulang saja sebahis rapat nanti. Kau perlu istirahat, hyuung."

Yunho mengangguk, "Arraseo. Aku juga ingin melihat keadaan Boojae."

Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat Yunho. Bahkan Yunho masih memikirkan kesehatan Boojae-nya.

**.**

**.**

TING TONG TING TONG~

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar bel rumah berbunyi nyaring. Beberapa menit lalu Junsu sudah pulang. Mr. dan Mrs. Jung sedang pergi dengan teman-temannya. Ah! Atau mungkin Yunho? Ah tidak, tidak. Yunho pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaan-nya di kantor. Lalu siapa yang datang?

dengan langkah pelan Jaejoong menghampiri pintu rumah. Ia mengintip dari balik celah. Mata doe-nya terbelalak saat mendapati yang ada di luar sana adalah Go Ara!

"Dari mana dia tahu aku tinggal disini?"

Jaejoong menepuk kepalanya saat teringat sesuatu. Aaish! Foto pernikahannya dengan Yunho terpampang di ruang tamu. Ia tidak mau ada orang lain lagi yang mengetahui pernikahan-nya. Dengan cepat ia melepas foto berukuran besar itu kemudian ia sembunyikan. Selanjutnya ia merapikan rambutnya dan membuka pintu.

"Annyeong~" sapa Ara sambil tersenyum.

"A-annyeong~" balas Jaejoong sambil sedikit malu-malu. Yya! Hentikan itu, Nyonya Jung!

"Apa aku mengganggumu, oppa?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "A-ani. Silahkan masuk." Ara mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tinggal disini?"

"Kemarin aku mengikuti oppa kesini saat pulang dari Mirotic Club. Aku khawatir. Jadi aku memutuskan menjengukmu hairi ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ara, "Kau baik sekali, Ara-ah. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing."

Ara tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau begitu, oppa. Ah! Kemarin siapa yang mengantarmu pulang, oppa?"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ara, "Mworago?"

"Yang mengantarmu pulang? Kemarin kalau tidak salah namanya Yunho, ani?"

Jaejoong tertawa sumbang, "Aha, dia sepupu-ku." dusta Jaejoong.

Diam-diam Ara menyeringai mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, "Oh, begitu. Mian, aku tidak membawa apa-apa kesini, oppa."

"Gwaechana. Apa kau lapar? Aku bisa memasak sesuatu untukmu."

"Jinja? Ah~ Aku lapar sekali, oppa."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, "Tunggu sebentar aku buatkan sesuatu, ne?"

Ara mengangguk pelan saat Jaejoong beralih menuju dapur. Sedetik kemudian matanya memicing tidak suka. Gadis dengan dress merah itu berjalan mencari sesuatu untuk memastikan pikiran-pikiran yang ada di kepalanya dari tadi malam. Cih! Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin Yunho-nya menikah dengan namja, kan? Jika memang benar begitu, pasti ada foto pernikahan mereka berdua di rumah ini. Ara memandang was-was sekitarnya takut Jaejoong memergokinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

Ara memiringkan kepalanya ketika mendapati sebuah foto berukuran besar terselip di sela lemari. Ia ambil dengan perlahan foto itu. Matanya dengan segera memancarkan kegeraman melihat dua orang namja berfoto dengan tuxedo putihnya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang di bawanya di dalam tasnya. Dengan geram ia menghancurkan foto pernikahan itu dengan pisau lipatnya. Setelah puas, ia letakkan lagi foto itu kemudian kembali duduk manis di sofa.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Kim Jaejoong."desisnya sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

Yunho tersenyum senang sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan keluarga Jung. Ia senang sekali pulang cepat dari kantor. Ia tidak sabar melihat Jaejoong-nya. Apa istri cantiknya itu sudah lebih sehat sekarang?

Yunho turun dari audi hitamnya, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan ia menghentikan langkahnya. Mata musangnya memicing tidak suka saat mendapati Merchy pink terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Ia tahu benar siapa pemilik mobil itu.

"Apa yang dilakukannya disini?"

Dengan cepat Yunho berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka. Matanya memicing melihat Jaejoong tengah menyuapi spaghetti pada Ara sambil tertawa riang. Shit! Bahkan Jaejoong tidakpernah menampakkan tawa seriang itu dihadapannya!

Yunho berjalan cepat menghampiri dua orang manusia itu.

GREPP!

"AWW! YYA!" teriak Jaejoong saat Yunho menarik paksa tangannya, "YUNHO!"

"Tolong tinggalkan kami." Titah Yunho pada Ara.

Ara menundukkan kepalanya, "Mian, Yunho-sshi."

"YYa! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruh Ara pulang!"

"Gwaechana, oppa."

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, "Ani! Kau tetap disini!"

"Kita harus bicara!"

"Tidak sekarang! Aku sedang bersama temanku!" bentak Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Yunho.

"Gwaechana, oppa. Aku pamit pulang. Lain kali aku kesini lagi. Gomawo untuk spaghetti-nya, oppa."

Yunho menggeram kesal mendengar perkataan Ara. Jadi Jaejoong memasak untuk Ara!? Shit! Bahkan Yunho yang notabene suaminya belum pernah memakan masakan Jaejoong!

"Yya! Ara-ah!" teriak Jaejoong saat melihat Ara menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Jauhi dia!"

Jaejoong memicing tidak suka, "Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya? Dia temanku!"

"Dia bukan teman seperti yang kau bayangkan, Jae!"

"Kau jangan berprasangka buruk pada Ara!"

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia lelah! Ia butuh istirahat! Ia bahkan tidak tidur semalaman. Ketika ia pulang ke rumah, ia hanya ingin memastikan istrinya baik-baik saja. Bukan pertengkaran seperti ini yang ia inginkan!

"Apapun itu, jauhi Ara, Jae!"

"Jangan campuri urusanku!"

"Aku berhak ikut campur!"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku!"

"Demi Tuhan, Aku SUAMIMU, JUNG JAEJOONG! Kita terikat pernikahan yang sah!"

"TAPI KITA HANYA MENIKAH KONTRAK!"

DEG!

Yunho tertohok mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Rasanya sesuatu yang berada di rongga dadanya sakit sekali. Seperti dikoyak dengan pisau yang tajam. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menganggap pernikahan mereka pernikahan di atas kontrak. Ia benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong dengan tulus. Kenapa Jaejoong tidak bisa sekali saja mencoba belajar mencintainya?

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat Yunho melepas cengkraman tangannya kemudian beranjak meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya merasa sakit melihat Yunho seperti itu. Matanya terasa panas seperti ingin menangis. Kenapa?

"Y-yun…"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku lupa kita hanya menikah kontrak."

TES

TES

TES

Air mata Jaejoong menetes saat melihat Yunho terus berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian disana. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis. Yang jelas, hatinya terasa sakit sekali sekarang.

"Mianhae…"

**.**

**.**

-To Be Continued-

Hello epribadeeeh :D

adakah yang merindukan saya melanjutkan ff ini? hihi

maaf baru bisa update skrng, karena bebeb gak lagi pegang lappie dan sekarang lagi sibuk2nya kuliah huks :'(

jadinya bebeb bajak lappie temen bebeb yang lain buat posting ff wekekek XD

bebeb harap teman2 bisa sabar menunggu ya

dan semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan u,u

terima kasih banyak untuk review, fav, dan foll yang teman-teman berikan :D

terimakasih juga untuk kritik dan sarannya ^^

saya ucapkan selamat datang untuk readers baru hihihi

Maaf karena gak bisa bales review satusatu

bebeb akan jawab secara ringkas pertanyaan di chap kmrin saja, ne?

Q : Nanti siapa yang jadi anak YunJae?

A : Huum, sepertinya LordVoldemin aja yey XD bayangin Minnie yang kecil yang unyu-unyu itu bener2 buat gemes aww XD

Q : Kenapa orang ketiganya Ara mulu?

A : Ya karena yang mukanya ngeselin dan cocok cuma dia -_- /maaf untuk fans Ara/

Q : Kenapa Yun benci sama Ara?

A : nanti akan dijelaskan di chap berikutny :P

Q : Kapan Jae suka sama Yun?

A : butuh proses mungkin ya, karena Jae orangnya keras kepala, dia suka sulit nerima kenyataan -,-

Q : Bebeb kuliah dimana?

A : hihi bebeb kuliah di Universitas Sriwijaya (Indralaya) adakah yang kuliah disana juga? ayo kita ketemu :D

Jeongmal Gomapseumnida utk waktu yang sudah teman2 berikan berkunjung k ff ini ^^

Bebeb sangat senang ff ini rame, smoga bgitu juga dgn ff yang lain hehe :D

Sampai jumpa di next chap :*

**Thanks to :**

**|missjelek|Minyuuu|cindyshim07|Violet2709|adindapranatha|zhe|runashine88|Tutup Botol|Izca RizcacassieYJ|Ryeosomnia|kawaii uchiha|tiara2112|YunHolic|anara17|dhiniekim|RedsXiah|miszshanty05|kyu7|YuyaLoveSungmin|Lee Kibum|Kyoarashi57|Jihee46|Jaejung Love|astutiimoet|meirah.1111|vampireyunjae|abilhikmah|Choi Hyun Gi|KimYcha Kyuu|Chris1004|SHY Fukuru|Milky Andromeda|Lady Ze|magnaeris|dhian930715ELF|Nila Arieswari|RimmieJae16|Cherry YunJae|fifian160|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae|Qhia503| .921|Himawari Ezuki|Kim Eun Seob|FiAndYJ|QyuDev178|L HyeMi|Jung Eunhee|jongwookie|Cubbyloverz|cjisback|Choi jaeyoon|YunJaeKyuMin4eve|harukii|lizuka myori|aZEEnk|cottoncandyme|just me|Rhika|BooBear|rie yunnie bear|yunjae shipper|hanhyujoong|Siapaya| Princess yunjae|ajid yunjae|Nony|MrsPark6002|gege|Vivi|kazamatsu|missy84|Joongieneunyeopo|kim ana kumu|ceicoung|christ|doki doki|choi silvi|sparkyumin-08|nino andre|I was a Dreamer|jenny|de|maxyunjae|mikki milky|realjongout|Haemin|simijewels|farla 23|Kyungie Jae|Kim Min Ah|hanaboo|Ijun-chan|KimShippo|Fha|JeJeSalvatore|imekaJung|****6002nope**|**iru iru g**|**kharisma shima**|Yjboo|**yoon HyunWoon**|**Jung Jaehyun**|DH XX|jae sekundes|riska 0122|Kim RyeoSungHyun|Juuunchan|yoo|**Astuti Yunjae**|Jung Fian YJ|Kim Shippo|ahnhaerin|cho ri rin|z-know|kim eun neul|wyda joyer|Minhyunni1318|jiy|adette|Dennis Park|lanarava6223|liankim10|Taeripark|riyunjae|pumpkinsparkyumin|******AKASIA CHEONSA|**Choi Heewon|diahsshii|yongWook|Isnaeni love sungmin|Winnie|baby Jung|Jung Jaema|NaraYuuki|ayy88fish|iasshine|The Biggest Fan of Yunjae|**Aghaa|toki4102|veeada|ifa. |UKnowBooJae|Jung chang|9194|Next|yookim|Vic89|Siapapun gue B|KJhwang|BabyLu1|Supirnya Baekhyun|Kid|merry jung|okoyunjae|saii black love|Jaejung L|Hyemi park|lee yuno|han eun ji|angel Muaffi|hanazawa kay|fuyu cassiopeia|My beauty jeje|Ria|Casshipper Jung|anastasya regiana|min|AndrieneEgrika|rara|Dipa Woon|Lylyda|redyna90|nunoel31|FaMinhyuk|gothiclolita89|para Guest dan Silent Readers|**

**Adakah yang belum saya tulis namanya? Kalo ada, bilang sama saya, ne? ^^**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: I Deal Scenario**

**Rating : M**

**Chapter : 8**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, M-Preg! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**I Deal Scenario**

**Now Playing : BoA-Disturbance**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie? Joongie?"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar suara Mrs. Jung memanggil namanya, "Ye, umma?"

Mrs. Jung mengerutkan keningnya, "Masakanmu bisa hangus kalau kau melamun terus, sayang." kata Mrs. Jung sambil kembali memotong tomat.

"Omo!" panik Jaejoong seraya mematikan kompor.

Mrs. Jung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Waeyo? Dari tadi siang kau melamun terus."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia kembali mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Yunho tadi siang. Aaish! Apa sebaiknya ia cerita dengan Umma Jung?

"Umma, sepertinya Yunho marah padaku."

Mrs. Jung mengedipkan matanya, "Memangnya kenapa dia sampai bisa marah padamu, Joongie?"

Jaejoong meremas ujung bajunya. Ia bingung harus menceritakannya bagaimana. Yang benar saja! Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika mereka bertengkar karena masalah nikah kontrak yang mereka jalani, kan?

"Uung, sepertinya aku salah bicara padanya, Umma."

Mrs. Jung menghela nafasnya, "Dia itu terlalu perasa, Jae. Maka dari itu kau harus menjaga perasaan-nya. Terkadang dia lebih suka mendengar umpatan ketika dimarahi dibanding dengan kata-kata sederhana yang bisa melukai hatinya."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa hatinya sakit sekali sekarang. Ia merasa begitu jahat pada Yunho. Padahal Yunho sudah begitu baik padanya.

Mrs. Jung memegang wajah Jaejoong dan mengarahkan wajah mulus Jaejoong dengannya, "Biasanya Yunho akan menenangkan dirinya dulu. Jangan khawatir. Cha, kau panggil dia makan malam. Nanti masakanmu keburu dingin."

Mrs. Jung tersenyum ketika mendapati Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya, "Gomapta. Kalau tidak ada kau, umma pasti sudah _delivery_." Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan Mrs. Jung.

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sambil mendengarkan Yoochun berbicara di telepon, "Bisakah kau saja yang menggantikanku kesana? Aku butuh istirahat beberapa hari ini, Chun."

"Arraseo, hyuung. Aku akan mewakilimu ke Jepang." kata Yoochun di line-sana.

Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, "Kau juga boleh mengajak Junsu jika kau mau."

TAP TAP TAP

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara derap langkah kaki semakin dekat menuju kamarnya, "Chun, aku tutup telpon-nya." bisik Yunho, sedetik kemudian namja bermata musang itu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berpura-pura tidur.

"Yun?" panggil Jaejoong dengan kepala menyembul dari balik pintu.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban namja cantik itu masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri tempat tidur.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendapati Yunho tengah tertidur -yah mungkin pura-pura tidur.

Namja bermata doe itu kemudian berjongkok disamping Yunho sehingga sekarang ia bisa menatap wajah Yunho lebih dekat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa wajahnya terasa panas saat memandangi wajah Yunho. Ketika tangannya terulur berniat mengelus pipi Yunho, gengsinya yang besar menyuruhnya untuk mengurungkan niatnya itu. Namja cantik itu-pun kembali berdiri.

"Yun..." panggil Jaejoong sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Yunho pelan. Dan tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Yunho. Dirinya menggembungkan pipinya kesal kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

'Sebaiknya ku letakkan makan malamnya di atas nakas saja.' batin Jaejoong.

Yunho membuka matanya ketika Jaejoong sudah tak ada lagi di kamar. Bibir hatinya tersenyum simpul. Beberapa detik kemudian namja bermata musang itu kembali menutup matanya. Haah~ Rasanya tubuhnya lelah sekali. Malam ini Tuan Jung itu tidak ingin makan malam, lidahnya terasa pahit sekali.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menggeram kesal. Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya ia menyuruh Yunho memakan makan malamnya. Tadinya ia ingin bersikap baik dan lembut, tapi Yunho benar-benar menyebalkan. Tiga kali dibangunkan, namja bermata musang itu baru mau membuka matanya. Dan sekarang ia menolak untuk menyantap makan malam yang sudah dibawa Jaejoong. Padahal kan Jaejoong sudah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Haah~ Tadinya ia ingin tidur saja, tetapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa membiarkan Yunho tidak mengisi perutnya. Kata Umma Jung, Yunho itu mempunyai masalah dengan perutnya. Well, ia hanya tidak ingin dibuat susah nantinya jika Yunho jatuh sakit.

"Kau harus makan! Ini sudah lewat jam makan malam, kau tahu?" ketus Jaejoong di samping Yunho.

Yunho memijit pelipis kepalanya pelan sambil menutup selimut ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Oh, God! Kenapa makhluk di depannya ini sangat sulit diatur? Ah ini pasti karena Yunho masih marah dengan kejadian tadi siang sehingga tidak mau menuruti Jaejoong begini.

Jaejoong melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat. Jika dengan cara lembut tidak bisa berarti ia harus bertindak lebih tegas. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yunho.

"Yya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan suara serak.

Jaejoong tidak mengindahkan perkataan Yunho. Namja bermata doe itu malah duduk disamping Yunho dan menyodorkan nasi di depan Yunho.

"Buka mulutmu!" titahnya.

"Shirreo! Aku sedang tidak ingin makan, Jae." tolak Yunho lagi.

"Yya! Aku sudah memasaknya, kau harus makan! Lagi pula Umma bilang kau punya masalah dengan perutmu."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa tiba-tiba istri cantiknya itu begitu peduli padanya?

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya ketika Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, "M-maksudku, aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyusahkanku kalau nanti kau sakit. Aku tidak mau mengurusimu. Itu merepotkan!"

DEG!

Jaejoong membesarkan bola matanya ketika mendapati Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Demi apa, tatapan itu benar-benar dingin. Aaish! Ia pasti salah bicara lagi! Ppabo Jae!

Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia mengambil mangkok nasi yang ada di tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkan-nya di nampan. Setelah itu, ia membawa nampan itu dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengurusiku jika aku sakit."

Jaejoong menatap nanar punggung Yunho yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu. Bahkan Yunho bicara tanpa menghadap ke arahnya lagi. Sekarang matanya terasa mengabur karena air mata yang menumpuk di matanya. Ia salah lagi?

"Ppabo!"

**.**

**.**

**_"M-maksudku, aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyusahkanku kalau nanti kau sakit. Aku tidak mau mengurusimu. Itu merepotkan!"_**

Yunho kembali mengingat perkataan Jaejoong tadi. Demi Tuhan, hatinya sakit sekali sekarang. Memangnya Jaejoong tidak ingat ketika dia sakit, Yunho yang merawatnya? Sampai suaminya itu rela basah kuyup, dan tidak tidur! Aaish! Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga perasaan suaminya itu. Padahal tadinya Yunho senang sekali saat Jaejoong berusaha membujuknya makan. Haah~

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Ia letakkan nampan yang berisi masakan Jaejoong di atas meja. Setelah itu ia mulai mengambil sumpit dan menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Namja bermata musang itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Pahit." keluhnya. Ia letakkan lagi sumpitnya. Sebenarnya bukan masakan Jaejoong yang pahit, tetapi memang lidah Yunho yang terasa pahit. Lihat, masakan Jaejoong benar-benar menggugah selera, tetapi entah mengapa Yunho tidak bersemangat memakannya.

Yunho meraba dahinya, setelah itu ia menghela nafasnya ketika mendapati suhu tubuhnya panas. Ck! Ia pasti demam karena kemarin. Namja tampan itu beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih ke dapur mencari obat. Ketika ia melewati lemari yang berisi koleksi wine-nya, ia merasa melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. Dahinya mengerut ketika mendapati sesuatu terselip diantara lemari. Dengan tingkat penasaran yang tinggi ia ambil benda itu.

Mata musang Yunho terbelalak saat melihat itu adalah foto pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong sudah hancur tidak berbentuk lagi. _Shit_!

Yunho mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. genggaman-nya pada foto itu semakin kuat. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang!

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, Boo."

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong merenggengkan tubuhnya pelan. Mata doe-nya perlahan terbuka. Kemudian ia membuat posisinya kini menjadi duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian kamar.

"Dia tidak tidur disini semalam, eoh?" gumamnya.

Namja cantik itu kemudian turun danri ranjangnya dan menuju dapur. Hari ini ia ingin membuat sarapan untuk Yunho dan mencoba berbicara lembut padanya. Haah~ Ia harus minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Umma?"

Mrs. Jung menoleh, "Kau sudah bangun, Joongie?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil berjalan mendekati Mrs. Jung, "Umma sedang membuat sarapan apa?"

Mrs. Jung menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Bubur." katanya sambil menyengir, "Setiap pagi umma selalu menyiapkan bubur untuk sarapan. Hehe."

Jaejoong tertawa hambar mendengar penuturan Mrs. Jung. Itu artinya Mrs. Jung hanya bisa membuat bubur untuk sarapan, eoh? Demi Tuhan!

"Aku akan membantu Umma menyiapkan sarapan yang lain, ne?" tawar Jaejoong sambil memulai menyiapkan sandwich untuk sarapan.

"Hehehe, gomapta, Joongie."

**.**

**.**

Mrs. Jung membulatkan matanya saat mendapati Yunho sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya dan duduk tenang di kursi makan mereka.

"Aigoo, Yun. Kenapa pagi sekali?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Ada sedikit urusan yang harus ku kerjakan, Umma."

Mrs. Jung mengangguk, sedetik kemudian wanita paruh baya itu mengerutkan dahinya melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat pucat, "Wajahmu pucat, Yun. Kau sakit?"

"Ani, Umma. Gwaechana." kata Yuno sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin sarapan. Aku harus cepat, Yoochun sudah menungguku di kantor."

Mrs. Jung berdecak sebal, "Joongie-ah, apa kau sudah selesai?"

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong muncul dengan beberapa potong sandwich di piringnya, "Ne, Umma~"

Jaejoong meletakkan sandwichny di depan Yunho, "Cha. Cobalah."

Yunho menatap datar sandwich di hadapannya, "Umma, mana sarapanku?"

Mrs. Jung membulatkan matanya, "Mwo?"

"Aku ingin sarapanku yang seperti biasanya."

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tahu. Sangat tahu maksud Yunho. Namja bermarga Jung itu tidak mau memakan sarapan yang telah dibuatnya.

"Yunho-ah, Jaejoong sudah membuat sandwich untuk pagi ini, sayang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan makan diluar saja." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku pergi."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Sesak sekali rasanya. Kenapa Yunho benar-benar dingin padanya sekarang?

"Hiks... Yunnie..."

-To Be Continued-

Epribadeeeh, miss meeh? XD

maaf karena selalu lama meng-update ff ini

doakan saja semoga dalam minggu ini bebeb dikasih lappie baru ngehehe

kalo ada lappie, bebeb jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin ff disela2 waktu senggang

dan gak susah buat ke warnet atw bajak lappie temen huks /sobsobsob/

Selamat datang untuk readers baru ^^

Panggil saja bebeb, jangan author

bebeb merasa tidak enak sudah sejauh ini teman2 masih ada yang memanggil author

itu berarti tidak membaca bacotan tidak penting bebeb, ne? TToTT /abaikan/

Terimakasih untuk teman2 yang masih bersabar menunggu kelanjutan ff bebeb :)

Bebeb senang membaca kotak review yang bilang merindukan bebeb hihi

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungan kalian :'D

Karena bebeb meng-update ini di warnet terdekat, jadinya gak bisa lama

maklum, lagi krisis uang -_-

jadi bebeb jawab pertanyaan dengahn ringkas saja, ne

Q : Kapan Jae hamil?

A : Tunggu abis nc-an banyak2 /yadongkumat/

Q : Ahra itu sebenarnya siapa? Punya motif apa sama Jae?

A : Sabar ya, nanti di chap2 berikutnya bakalan dijelasin kok ^^

Q : updatenya tiap berapa hari? Atau tergantung mood?

A : I'm so sorry to say, bebeb update tergantung mood /gigit butt junchan/

Q : ini bakalan sampe berapa chap?

A : Sebenarnya bebeb hanya ingin membuat 10 chap, tapi kayaknmya bakal lebih karena bebeb mau buat dede Minnie yang unyu unyu muncul disini heheh :D

Ada yang bertanya bebeb kuliah jurusan apa ya?

Hihi bebeb kuliah jurusan FKIP Bimbingan Konseling di Universitas Sriwijaya kampus Indralaya

Mari bertemu kalo kalian juga tinggal di daerah sana ^^

Bagaimana dengan teman-teman? Masih kuliah atau udah kerja? :D

Jeongmal Gomapseumnida utk waktu yang sudah teman2 berikan berkunjung k ff ini ^^

Bebeb sangat senang ff ini rame, smoga bgitu juga dgn ff yang lain hehe :D

Sampai jumpa di next chap :*

**Thanks to :**

**|missjelek|Minyuuu|cindyshim07|Violet2709|adindapranatha|zhe|runashine88|Tutup Botol|Izca RizcacassieYJ|Ryeosomnia|kawaii uchiha|tiara2112|YunHolic|anara17|dhiniekim|RedsXiah|miszshanty05|kyu7|YuyaLoveSungmin|Lee Kibum|Kyoarashi57|Jihee46|Jaejung Love|astutiimoet|meirah.1111|vampireyunjae|abilhikmah|Choi Hyun Gi|KimYcha Kyuu|Chris1004|SHY Fukuru|Milky Andromeda|Lady Ze|magnaeris|dhian930715ELF|Nila Arieswari|RimmieJae16|Cherry YunJae|fifian160|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae|Qhia503| .921|Himawari Ezuki|Kim Eun Seob|FiAndYJ|QyuDev178|L HyeMi|Jung Eunhee|jongwookie|Cubbyloverz|cjisback|Choi jaeyoon|YunJaeKyuMin4eve|harukii|lizuka myori|aZEEnk|cottoncandyme|just me|Rhika|BooBear|rie yunnie bear|yunjae shipper|hanhyujoong|Siapaya| Princess yunjae|ajid yunjae|Nony|MrsPark6002|gege|Vivi|kazamatsu|missy84|Joongieneunyeopo|kim ana kumu|ceicoung|christ|doki doki|choi silvi|sparkyumin-08|nino andre|I was a Dreamer|jenny|de|maxyunjae|mikki milky|realjongout|Haemin|simijewels|farla 23|Kyungie Jae|Kim Min Ah|hanaboo|Ijun-chan|KimShippo|Fha|JeJeSalvatore|imekaJung|****6002nope**|**iru iru g**|**kharisma shima**|Yjboo|**yoon HyunWoon**|**Jung Jaehyun**|DH XX|jae sekundes|riska 0122|Kim RyeoSungHyun|Juuunchan|yoo|**Astuti Yunjae**|Jung Fian YJ|Kim Shippo|ahnhaerin|cho ri rin|z-know|kim eun neul|wyda joyer|Minhyunni1318|jiy|adette|Dennis Park|lanarava6223|liankim10|Taeripark|riyunjae|pumpkinsparkyumin|******AKASIA CHEONSA|**Choi Heewon|diahsshii|yongWook|Isnaeni love sungmin|Winnie|baby Jung|Jung Jaema|NaraYuuki|ayy88fish|iasshine|The Biggest Fan of Yunjae|**Aghaa|toki4102|veeada|ifa. |UKnowBooJae|Jung chang|9194|Next|yookim|Vic89|Siapapun gue B|KJhwang|BabyLu1|Supirnya Baekhyun|Kid|merry jung|okoyunjae|saii black love|Jaejung L|Hyemi park|lee yuno|han eun ji|angel Muaffi|hanazawa kay|fuyu cassiopeia|My beauty jeje|Ria|Casshipper Jung|anastasya regiana|min|AndrieneEgrika|rara|Dipa Woon|Lylyda|redyna90|nunoel31|FaMinhyuk|gothiclolita89****|GanymedeSeth****|ajjullekim1********|thepaendeo****|Luna Flyes1401****|Kim anna shinotsuke****|ichigo song****|wiendzbica****|Park Rizu****|bynbkyoung****|rainylovejjae****LEETEUKSEMOX| ****|tyaaAR****|ang****|Andini V****|uknowsay****|Zheyra Sky**para Guest dan Silent Readers|

**Adakah yang belum saya tulis namanya? Kalo ada, bilang sama saya, ne? ^^**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: I Deal Scenario**

**Rating : M**

**Chapter : 9**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, M-Preg! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**I Deal Scenario**

**Now Playing : Tohoshinki-STILL**

**.**

**.**

BRAKK!

Sekali lagi Yunho memukul stir mobilnya. Sedari tadi ia mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena membuat Boojae-nya menangis. Oh My~ Masih ia ingat jelas mata doe istri cantiknya itu berkaca-kaca ketika ia berkata akan makan diluar yang berarti ia menolak mentah-mentah sarapan yang sudah dibuatkan istrinya itu. Oh Shit! Bahkan isakan Jaejoong yang memanggil namanya dengan panggilan manisnya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Sebenarnya tadi ia ingin sekali berbalik dan minta maaf pada istrinya itu. Tetapi setelah ia berpikir lagi, Jaejoong harus diberi sedikit pelajaran agar ia mengerti. Lagi pula Yunho juga masih marah soal foto pernikahan mereka yang hancur. Ia masih harus menanyakan ini pada Jaejoong. Hari ini ia tidak ingin bicara dulu dengan Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau sampai emosi dan membuat Boojae-nya menangis. Andwae! Ia tidak akan tahan melihat istrinyaitu menangis. Tadi ia juga berbohong pergi ke kantor, padahal hari ini dirinya ingin mengungsi ke tempat Yoochun saja. Yaah, setidaknya ia bisa berbagi cerita dengan sahabat-nya itu sebelum keberangkatan Yoochun ke Jepang.

Audi hitam metalic Yunho berhenti di pelataran parkir. Lalu namja bermata musang itu segera turun dan menuju lantai 4 apartemen Yoochun. Dirinya kini sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Yoochun. Langsung saja ia menekan password yang sudah ia hafal. Tentu saja ia tahu passwrod apartemen Yoochun, ia dan Yoochun sudah seperti saudara kandung, jadi Yunho tahu segalanya tentang Yoochun dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Yunho menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam, "Yoochun-ah..." panggil Yunho. Merasa tidak ada jawaban ia langsung masuk dan mencari Yoochun.

Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar Yoochun. Mungkin saja playboy cap jidat itu masih tidur sekarang. Belum sampai ia ke kamar Yoochun, langkah Yunho berhenti ketika mendengar suara mirip desahan dari arah dapur. Namja bermata musang itu berbalik menuju dapur.

"Aaassh... Chunnie~"

Yoochun mendudukkan Junsu-yang hanya menggunakan kemeja miliknya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri tengah topless- di atas pantri dapur. Lidahnya masih sibuk menjilati leher kekasihnya. Sedangkan tangannya meremas pelan dada Junsu.

Junsu terus mendesah tidak tahan kala Yoochun memberikan kissmark di perpotongan lehernya. Tangannya meremas rambut Yoochun sebagai pelampiasan nikmat.

"Uungh~" Junsu mengerang lagi. Perlahan matanya yang tadinya tertutup, terbuka perlahan. Dan seketika matanya membulat ketika mendapati Yunho tengah duduk santai di kursi makan memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Chu-Chunnie!" panggil Junsu sambil berusaha melepas Yoochun dari tubuhnya.

Yoochun mengerang tidak rela, "Wae? Kita baru mau mulai, sayang."

Junsu merapikan kemejanya yang kebesaran, kemudian memberi tanda pada Yoochun agar berbalik ke belakang. Yoochun berdecak sebal kemudian menuruti titah Junsu.

"Hyuung!" teriak Yoochun histeris setelah mendapati Yunho sudah duduk manis di sana.

Yunho tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Hai."

Yoochun melotot kearah Yunho. Ck! Benar-benar tidak sopan, eoh? Menganggu 'sarapan pagi'-nya saja.

Yoochun memberi isyarat pada Junsu untuk meninggalkan dapur. "Yya! Kau jangan lihat, hyuung!" katanya pada Yunho. Yunho hanya tertawa pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sampai Junsu benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar.

Yoochun menghelan nafas, "Apa yang membawamu kesini, huh?" tanyanya lalu duduk di depan Yunho, "Kau membuatku kehilangan 'sarapan pagi'-ku, hyuung."

Yunho terkekeh, "Begitukah? Kalau begitu bagus."

Yoochun memutar bola matanya, "Lupakan. Jadi ada apa? Kau sedang ada masalah lagi dengan istrimu itu, eh?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengangguk, "Begitulah."

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya, "Jangan bilang ini masalah baru lagi dan masalah kemarin belum selesai." Yoochun menghela nafasnya ketika mendapati Yunho hanya diam. Itu artinya apa yang diucapkannya benar. Haah~

Junsu baru saja keluar dari kamar lalu menghampiri Yoochun dan memberikan hoodie pada kekasihnya. Setelah itu namja imut itu duduk disamping Yoochun, "Waeyo?"

Yoochun merapikan hoodie yang melekat di tubuhnya, "Jaejoong-hyuung."

Junsu mengedipkan matanya, "Dia berulah lagi, eoh?" tanyanya pada Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia harus mulai menceritakan semuanya pada dua namja di depannya ini sekarang.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengambil kaca Hello Kitty-nya di meja nakas. Dirinya merengut ketika mendapati matanya yang sembab karena habis menangis. Aaish! Ia tidak habis pikir akhir-akhir ini ia suka sekali menangis karena Yunho. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. Yang jelas ia seperti merasa sesak di dadanya jika Yunho bersikap dingin dan mengacuhkannya. Ia tidak suka! Ia benci Yunho yang seperti itu! Ia merindukan sosok Yunho yang hangat dan perhatian juga Yunho yang suka menggodanya. Bahkan sekarang ia merindukan pertengkaran kecil mereka karena hal sepeleh. Aang~ Dirinya jadi dilema sekarang.

Bukankah ini malah menguntungkan baginya? Dengan mereka menjaga jarak seperti ini, Yunho pasti bosan dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri nikah kontrak mereka. Dengan begitu Jaejoong akan bebas. Lagi pula ia sudah memiliki kartu unlimited milik Yunho yang sudah menjadi hak miliknya sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya merasa... Entahlah, mungkin merasa tidak rela jika ia sampai harus berpisah dengan Yunho.

Mungkinkah Jaejoong sudah merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Yunho?

Atau... Dirinya sekarang sudah mulai mencintai suaminya itu?

"Joongie?"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Umma Jung, "Ye, umma?"

Mrs. Jung masuk ke dalam kamar, "Ahra-ah mencarimu, sayang."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati Ahra berada di belakang Mrs. Jung.

"Umma tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah saling mengenal."

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian beralih menghampiri Mrs. Jung dan Ahra, "Ne, Umma."

"Dulu Ahra sangat akrab dengan Yunho, tetapi karena ia harus melanjutkan sekolahnya di Jerman, mereka jadi jarang berkomunikasi lagi."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Jadi... Ahra dan Yunho sudah saling kenal sejak dulu? Tetapi mengapa waktu itu Ahra seperti baru mengenal Yunho? Dan Yunho juga seperti acuh terhadap Ahra. Jaejoong menatap Ahra seperti menuntut penjelasan. Sementara Ahra hanya tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai?

"Ah, kalau begitu umma tinggal dulu, ne?"

Ahra tersenyum, setelah Mrs. Jung menghilang dari sana, yeoja berambut panjang itu masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam kamar.

"Ahra-ah, chakkam!"

Ahra berbalik, "Wae?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Hei! Ia tidak menyuruhnya masuk tadi! Lagi pula ini kamarnya dan Yunho, ini privasi!

"Sebaiknya kita diluar saja."

Ahra merengut, "Aku pinjam kamar mandimu sebentar oppa, aku malas turun ke bawah. Aku tidak tahan lagi."

Jaejoong ingin membantah, tetapi wanita itu sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Shit!

**.**

**.**

Yunho memijat pelipis kepalanya pelan sambil menyetir mobilnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing setelah tadi berdiskusi dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Haah~ Ia sudah menduga Junsu akan marah Jika ia menceritakan tentang prasangkanya terhadap Jaejoong yang merusak foto pernikahannya. Tadi Junsu bersikeras bahwa Jaejoong tidak mungkin melakukannya.

**_"Memangnya kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri Jaejoong hyuung yang melakukannya, eoh? Hyuung-ku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu! Ia juga pasti memikirkan perasaan Umma Jung!"_**

Yunho menghela nafasnya saat teringat perkataan Junsu. Haah~

**_"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung saja dengan Jaejoong hyuung. Jika kalian saling acuh seperti ini masalah tidak akan selesai, hyuung. Salah satunya harus mengalah. Minta maaflah padanya setelah itu."_**

Yunho kembali menghela nafasnya saat serentetan kalimat nasihat Yoochun melintas di benaknya. Sepertinya ia memang harus mengalah lagi untuk istri cantiknya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian namja bermata musang itu menghentikan mobilnya di pekarangan keluarga Jung. Matanya memicing ketika melihat mobil Mercy pink terparkir juga disana.

Yunho menggeram, "Ahra-ah. Dia lagi!"

**.**

**.**

Ahra menyeringai dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Kini ia sudah melepas semua pakaiannya kecuali bra dan underwear pink-nya. Perlahan dibukanya pintu kamar mandi. Lalu ia melempar pakaian-nya asal. Sedetik kemudian ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk di ranjang membelakanginya. Dengan pelan ia menaiki ranjang dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Oppa-ah~"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, "Yya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Ahra.

Ahra terlentang di atas ranjang karena dorongan Jaejoong, "Uummh, Jaejoong oppa~"

Jaejoong melotot kearah Ahra. Apa-apaan gadis ini! Benar-benar murahan pikirnya.

"Kau sudah tidak waras!"

Ahra tertawa pelan, sedetik kemudian ia menarik tubuh Jaejoong dengan kakinya sehingga Jaejoong sekarang menindih Ahra, "Berani sekali kau menghinaku, eoh?" Lalu ia melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Jaejoong, "Kau tahu kenapa aku begini, hah? Karena kau mengambil Yunho oppa dariku, jalang!"

Jaejoong tersentak, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa emosinya naik ketika mendengar ucapan dan umpatan Ahra. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia bangkit dan mencengkram kedua tangan Ahra.

"Siapa yang lebih jalang, eoh? Aku atau kau? Kau sudah seperti pelacur yang akan merebut suamiku!" teriak Jaejoong. Kali ini ia sudah tidak perduli orang-orang tahu tentang pernikahannya.

Ahra meringis kesakitan akibat cengkaram Jaejoong di tangannya, "Aah~ Appoyo~"

Jaejoong semakin menggeram. Aaish! Ternyata Yunho benar! Seharusnya ia mendengarkan Yunho, bukan malah berteman dengan yeoja jalang ini.

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak beberapa centi lagi dengan wajah Ahra, "Dengar, perempuan jalang. Sebaiknya kau jangan menganggu kehidupanku dengan Yunho jika kau masih mau bernafas."

BRAAKK!

Seketika Jaejoong menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Mata doe-nya terbelalak ketika melihat Yunho yang berada disana dengan mata yang penuh dengan emosi. Dengan cepat ia segera bangkit dan berdiri dari Ahra.

"Yun, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." cicit Jaejoong sambil meremat ujung bajunya.

Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tatapan matanya setajam elang. urat-urat di wajahnya terlihat jelas. Oh My~ Yunho benar-benar marah!

"Hiks... Yunho oppa!" pekik Ahra sambil berlari kemudian memeluk Yunho. "A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, oppa. Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, hiks."

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya tidak suka. Dasar jalang! Bisa-bisanya ia meminta perhatian Yunho seperti itu. Merengek seperti pelacur yang meminta pelanggannya memasuki lubangnya. Iyaaks menjijikkan! Perempuan itu benar-benar menjijikkan!

Yunho menatap datar Ahra yang memeluknya, "Pergilah." titahnya.

Ahra mendongak menatap Yunho, "Ta-tapi oppa-"

"KKA!"

Tubuh Ahra gemetar melihat Yunho membentaknya. Dengan cepat ia memakai bajunya dan menghilang dari sana.

"Y-yun."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air matanya yang siap menetes kapan saja.

Yunho berusah menetralkan emosinya. Ia tidak mau marah. Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Sebenarnya apa arti pernikahan ini untukmu? Hanya sebatas pernikahan kontrak, eoh?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho, "A-aku..." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa sekarang.

Yunho tertawa hambar, "Arraseo. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Yun, aku-"

"Aku tahu. Seharusnya aku tidak berharap lebih kau bisa belajar menerima pernikahan ini. Maaf, waktu itu aku melakukan sex dengan-mu saat kau di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang. Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak melakukannya. Kau pasti membenciku sekarang."

Jaejoong menutup matanya sehingga air mata yang menggenang di matanya turun membentuk aliran sungai.

"Maaf, karena aku tidak memakan makan malam dan sarapanmu."

Sakit. Dadanya sakit sekali mendengar permintaan maaf tulus Yunho. Seharusnya dirinyalah yang minta maaf. Demi Tuhan!

"Maaf, karena membuatmu menangis."

Isakan Jaejoong semakin keras.

"Maaf, karena aku mencintaimu."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang kini tersenyum teduh kearahnya. Ia kembali menangis. Lalu Jaejoong berlari memeluk Yunho.

"Mianhae. Mianhae. Mianhae, Yunho-ah." isak Jaejoong dalam pelukan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong melepas pelukannya. Lalu kedua namja itu bertatapan lama sampai akhirnya entah siapa duluan yang memulai bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Lembut tanpa paksaan. Tanpa nafsu. Bibir keduanya saling mengecup. Perlahan melumat dengan pelan.

"Uunngghh..." Jaejoong melenguh pelan ketika Yunho dengan lembut memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut namja bermata doe itu. menyentuh langit-langit istrinya, mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih Jaejoong dan menghisap lidah mungil Boojae-nya.

Tangan Jaejoong kemudian beralih memeluk leher suaminya. Semakin ditekannya tengkuk Yunho agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Aanghh... hhh..."

Ciuman mereka berakhir ketika Jaejoong kehabisan nafas. Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang kini sudah berkeringat. Tangan Yunho beralih mengusap keringat di dahi Jaejoong.

"Yunnh..." panggil Jaejoong dengan desahan.

"Hum?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu."

**.**

**.**

-To Be Continued-

Hallo Hallo Hallo~ /tebar cum Yunjae/

Miss this Fanfiction? Miss meeh? XD

Maaciw untuk doa teman2, akhirnya bebeb dapet lappie baru yippy :*

Semoga nantinya mood bebeb selalu baik biar bisa update cepet ;D

Selamat datang untuk readers baru ^^

Panggil saja bebeb, jangan author

bebeb merasa tidak enak sudah sejauh ini teman2 masih ada yang memanggil author

itu berarti tidak membaca bacotan tidak penting bebeb, ne? TToTT /abaikan/

Saatnya membalas review, sudah lama tidak cuap2 dgn kalian hohoho XD

rizqicassie : Hallo selamat datang di ff abal ini :D kita berdoa saja supaya permintaanmu terkabu kekekek

chibiechan01 : eeng maunya berapa kali ? /buka koleksi nc yunjae/

Yjboo : hiks hiks akhirny di chap ini mereka lumyan berbaikan ya /serot ingus/

: ini udah update ^^

YongWook : hehe segitu nungguin ff ini ya XD wah udah kerja ya, kerja dmn? :O

riska0122 : makanya kasih Jae saringan gih X3

toki4102 : MWO? ya ampun bebeb bener2 gak update banget :'( ada berita apa sih? belum liat picunya. kasih tw dong kepo nih, pm dong yah yah :3

liayoon : selamat datang ^^ iya, Yun udah kenal Ahra lama :D

Qhia503 : Silahkan -_- /lempar golok/

Aje Willow Kim : panggil bebeb aja ^^

Lady Ze : gak pake 'raawwr' juga kalii X3

aoi ao : lopelope juga buat kamu LOL

Minhyunni1318 : maaciw udah sabar nungguin :D

jae sekundes : sadis mament XD ayo segera laksanakan misi /lempar cangkul/

meirah.1111 : hihi untungnya skrng udah ada lappie baru /pamer/

hanazawa kay : bebeb juga sedih huks /peperin ingus di jidat bang chun/

Vic89 : makanya kasih rem dong -,-

ifa. : udah dilanjuttttt

iasshine : BISA JADI XD

wyd joyer : bebeb aja -_-

Angel Muaffi : iya nih, makan tuh gengsi! /diludahin nyonya/

Dipa Woon : akhirnya masalah lumayan teratasi kan ya :3

YunHolic : biasa gejolak anak muda (?)

JungJaehyun : kapan Jae lagi mood aja deh ya XD

Taeripark : udah kapasitas nulis saya -_-

cindyshim07 : nado bogoshipda :D hihi tergantung ya banyak gak yg mau nc :P

liankim10 : hihi iya doain biar mood bebeb bagus terus, jadi ff gak terlantar huhu

riii-ka : bebeb juga sedih ToT

simijewels : dieman bentar kok u,u

dhian930715ELF : ngerayu pake apaan coba :P

ichigo song : huuung maklum Jae masih 20 taun -_-

: biar imbang emang harus gitu

gdtop : thanks doanya ^^ semoga mood bebeb selalu baik biar ff terus lanjut walopun nyicil hihi

JJ-Wifey : seriuss? fakultas ekonomi dong yah, mari bertemu LOL

runashine88 : huung u,u

joongmax : selamat datang ^^ jangan, bebeb gak tega /plakk/

Kim Eun Seob : wah kuliah dimana? :D

kharisma shima : kalo deketdeket ntar malah bahaya loh -,-

jongwookie : iya ada baby Minnie, tunggu yang sabar y karna masih lama XD

rainylovejjae : maaciw doanya terkabul, bebeb laptop baru XD kuliah dmn?

wiendzbica : kapasitas menulis terbatas, sayang -_-

vampireyunjae : tuntutan skenario u,u

pumpkinsparkyumin : hiks hiks TToTT

FiAndYJ : iyaa biar imbang gitu ya :3

Aaliya Shim : iya chuyunk, plotnya rasanya hampir sama dgn plot bebeb ihihi

Casshipper Jung : biar Jae tau rasanya diabaikan /sing/

PRae15Cha12 : selamat datang ^^ maaciw suka ff ini, hihi Jae belum hamil kok

Black Swan II : gomawoo ^^

zhe : udah lanjut, udah gitu ajah :P

AndrieneEgrika : aaw senangnya ada yg rindu banget XD kasian anak sd namanya tercemar karna kamu wkwkwk XP

misschokyulate2 : iya ffnya sinetron banget ya XD

magnaeris : bisa nular ya? :P

JungJaema : Huum :(

fuyu cassiopeia : iya huks :'(

bynbkyoung : alhamdulillah lumayan udah ^^

nin nina : selamat datang ^^ gpp skali2 Yun yang kasian XD

kyoarashi57 : kasian banyak yg sebel sm Jae :o

taeby : Jae lupa :3

Haemin : bebeb aja -_-

missy84 : Jae lagi yang salah XD

Nony : kesel semua sm Jae LOL

lee minji elf : udah lanjut

ceicuong : ngambek doang kok~

kim shendy : diusahakan ya

Guest 1 : ya ampun jaaauuuh :O

Juuunchan : AMIIIIIN ^o^

De : huung ;3

Ny cho evil : akan dipikirkan ^^

Nila Arieswari : iya ini udah lanjut ^^

Yoo Kim : iya :3

okoyunjae : iya :3

ley : jlebjlebjleb *eh

Hayaty : masa'?

jiy : diusahakan ya ^^

farla 23 : wah jauh dong yah, kuliah ne?

Guest 2 : bebeb ajaaah -_-

akiramia : okee cemungut :3

YunJaeKyuMin4eve : panggil bebeb ajaah -_-

kitybear : maaf gak asap u,u

z-know : bebeb ajah -_-

huijiae : biar tw rasa sakit jugs Jae -,-

Guest 3 : iya hampir benar semua ^^ ikuti terus perkembangannya y hehe XD

Dennis Park : ya ampun semuanya jadi sebel sm Jae :O

KJhwang : biar kayak sinetron gitu /dimuntahin/

Anak YunJae : panggil bebeb aja -_-

t : tuntutan peran :D

rly c jaekyu : wah langsung ngebut bacanya XD Selamat datang :)

RismaChunnie : doakan agar tidak lamalama :)

Jae.L : gede di gengsi emang -_-

Guest 4 : gak kok. bebeb gak tega u,u /tampang polos tanpa dosa/

Guest 5 : ribet kan -,-

ajid yunjae : jadi rumit -,-

iru iru g : aigoo jangan shock gitu dong :O

Boboo : Selama datang ^^ yaaah kita gak jadi ketemu dong yah :( kamu kuliah dmn?

CuteXiah : Selamat dtang ^^ wah ternyata kamu mesum jg :P

Zheyra Sky : Sabar atuh neng jangan emosi gitu XD

jazila kozato : Jae udah nyesel kok (sedikit) XD

kimfida61 : Selamat datang ^^

: udah segitu kapasitas nulisnya -_-

AuroGu : Cinta gak yah? :P

Jeongmal Gomapseumnida utk waktu yang sudah teman2 berikan berkunjung ke ff ini ^^

Bebeb sangat senang ff ini rame, smoga bgitu juga dgn ff yang lain hehe :D

Sampai jumpa di next chap :*

**Thanks to :**

**|missjelek|Minyuuu|cindyshim07|Violet2709|adindapranatha|zhe|runashine88|Tutup Botol|Izca RizcacassieYJ|Ryeosomnia|kawaii uchiha|tiara2112|YunHolic|anara17|dhiniekim|RedsXiah|miszshanty05|kyu7|YuyaLoveSungmin|Lee Kibum|Kyoarashi57|Jihee46|Jaejung Love|astutiimoet|meirah.1111|vampireyunjae|abilhikmah|Choi Hyun Gi|KimYcha Kyuu|Chris1004|SHY Fukuru|Milky Andromeda|Lady Ze|magnaeris|dhian930715ELF|Nila Arieswari|RimmieJae16|Cherry YunJae|fifian160|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae|Qhia503| .921|Himawari Ezuki|Kim Eun Seob|FiAndYJ|QyuDev178|L HyeMi|Jung Eunhee|jongwookie|Cubbyloverz|cjisback|Choi jaeyoon|YunJaeKyuMin4eve|harukii|lizuka myori|aZEEnk|cottoncandyme|just me|Rhika|BooBear|rie yunnie bear|yunjae shipper|hanhyujoong|Siapaya| Princess yunjae|ajid yunjae|Nony|MrsPark6002|gege|Vivi|kazamatsu|missy84|Joongieneunyeopo|kim ana kumu|ceicoung|christ|doki doki|choi silvi|sparkyumin-08|nino andre|I was a Dreamer|jenny|de|maxyunjae|mikki milky|realjongout|Haemin|simijewels|farla 23|Kyungie Jae|Kim Min Ah|hanaboo|Ijun-chan|KimShippo|Fha|JeJeSalvatore|imekaJung|****6002nope**|**iru iru g**|**kharisma shima**|Yjboo|**yoon HyunWoon**|**Jung Jaehyun**|DH XX|jae sekundes|riska 0122|Kim RyeoSungHyun|Juuunchan|yoo|**Astuti Yunjae**|Jung Fian YJ|Kim Shippo|ahnhaerin|cho ri rin|z-know|kim eun neul|wyda joyer|Minhyunni1318|jiy|adette|Dennis Park|lanarava6223|liankim10|Taeripark|riyunjae|pumpkinsparkyumin|******AKASIA CHEONSA|**Choi Heewon|diahsshii|yongWook|Isnaeni love sungmin|Winnie|baby Jung|Jung Jaema|NaraYuuki|ayy88fish|iasshine|The Biggest Fan of Yunjae|**Aghaa|toki4102|veeada|ifa. |UKnowBooJae|Jung chang|9194|Next|yookim|Vic89|Siapapun gue B|KJhwang|BabyLu1|Supirnya Baekhyun|Kid|merry jung|okoyunjae|saii black love|Jaejung L|Hyemi park|lee yuno|han eun ji|angel Muaffi|hanazawa kay|fuyu cassiopeia|My beauty jeje|Ria|Casshipper Jung|anastasya regiana|min|AndrieneEgrika|rara|Dipa Woon|Lylyda|redyna90|nunoel31|FaMinhyuk|gothiclolita89****|GanymedeSeth****|ajjullekim1********|thepaendeo****|Luna Flyes1401****|Kim anna shinotsuke****|ichigo song****|wiendzbica****|Park Rizu****|bynbkyoung****|rainylovejjae|****LEETEUKSEMOX| ****|tyaaAR****|ang****|Andini V****|uknowsay****|Zheyra Sky|rizqicassie|chibiechan01| |liayoon|Aje Willow Kim| |gdtop|JJ-Wifey|Aaliya Shim|PRae15Cha12|Black Swan II|**misschokyulate2|lee minji elf|taeby|kim shendy|Ny cho evil|ley|Hayaty|akiramia|kitybear|huijiae|rly c jaekyu|RismaChunnie|Jae.L|Boboo|CuteXiah|kimfida61| |AuroGu|para Guest dan Silent Readers|

**Adakah yang belum saya tulis namanya? Kalo ada, bilang sama saya, ne? ^^**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


End file.
